Dimensions
by Googala2
Summary: The Akatsuki see lights in the sky, which some people fall from them, with an unusual explanation for their appearance. Who'd have thought the Akatsuki'd have 'KIDS'. Rated M to be safe. Adult themes, Language, and Lemons if requested.
1. Chapter 1

**Dimensions**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.**

**Rated M for Adult situations, Inappropiate Language, Drug Use, and just to be safe.

* * *

  
**

**Part 1: Lights from the sky**

The Akatsuki were running though the forest treetops heading in the direction of the Akatsuki HQ, bickering amongst themselves as they went. They were beaten and bloody from their battle with the Iron-Blood Clan and were not in the best of moods.

They had been fighting with the Iron-Blood Clan's shinobi for three day, without a break, before they finally made it to the heart of the Iron-Blood village. By the time they had gotten in though, the secret scrolls they had been after had been burned to ashes and the remnants disposed of. On top of that...Konan had been ambushed by the Iron-Blood's best squad and was killed.

They were not grieving over losing her though; her death was merely a major set back. For she was one of the strongest members of the Akatsuki, and losing her, during such a tough period of time, was not going to be easy on their already struggling group.

They came to a clear overhanging cliff, which overlooked the forest below, and walked to its rocky edge, but came to a sudden stop when there was a deafening screech. Followed by another, then another, until the screeching stopped all together.

"What on earth was that, un?" Deidara questioned no one in particular, while rubbing his throbbing ears sensitively with his fingers.

"How the fuck should I know?" Hidan yelled in reply, still flinching slightly from the sudden screeches that had just accrued from nowhere.

None of them knew what to make of the sounds, but their silent plundering was soon interrupted by another loud screech. This time though, the sky became a dark florescent purple for a few seconds before reverting back to normal as the screech came to an end.

There was a blinding flash of white light, and then an explosion of blue in the sky. The Akatsuki members gazed in horror and amazement as the blue dust particles, which had come from the blast, rushed in on themselves before disappearing. As soon as the blue dust vanished though, a rather large group of 'people' was thrown in different directions from its center towards the ground.

The Akatsuki were shocked by what they had just witnessed, and stood rooted to the clearing's edge as they watched the 'people' freefall in from the sky. The 'people' hit the treetops within minutes, and the Akatsuki could hear them hit it with loud cracks of branches.

"What…**what just happened**?" Zetsu's halves asked Pein, who was still staring off in the direction of the fallen 'people'.

"Leader-sama?" Kisame asked in a worried tone, not knowing what else to do in the bizarre situation they'd stumbled into.

"We're going down to see who or 'what' they are." Pein told his stunned subordinates, after regaining his usual composure.

"Are you fucken mad?! Didn't you just fucken see what happened?!" Hidan screamed in fear, pointing in the direction of the forest the 'people' had fallen into.

"Yes. And it's because of their 'unusual' appearance that we must pursue them. They may hold the key to our success.

"And if we die from these 'people'.?" Sasori asked in monotone, staring at Pein with his, once again, emotionless gray eyes.

"We will all die soon. If we do not strengthen our forces." Pein explained in a loud voice, so that all of his subordinates can hear him.

With that said, Pein descended to the cliff's forest bottom, his subordinates following step with emotionless expressions upon their faces. Deep in their minds though, they feared what maybe to come.

* * *

**What are the Akatsuki getting themselves into, and how will they react, when the find out who these 'people' really are. Find out in the next chapter of "Dimensions".**

**This is my first story, so be nice if you Review. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible, if asked in the review or message.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimensions**

**Part 2: Meeting the past and future**

The Akatsuki slowly made their way down the cliff to the forest below, their minds franticly trying to reach a reasonable explanation for their earlier experience. When they reached the forest below, they slowly made their way to towards the locations the 'people' had fallen.

"Who do you think those people were anyway?" Kisame whispered to Itachi, while still looking around for any sign of approaching danger.

"I don't know." Itachi responded in his usual monotone voice, continuing to follow their leader's direct, and never looking back at his partner or changing his emotionless facial expression.

"What's was **that sound?**" Zetsu's sides questioned, while looking around.

There was a quiet moan from some brush just ahead of the Akatsuki, and then a small, weakly woman's voice began speaking to someone.

The Akatsuki took positions behind the thick underbrush, though they still had not seen the people who had made the moaning sound or who had been speaking. Their well trained ninja ears immediately perked up to hear what the unknown was saying.

"What was…You fucken idiot! Do you fucken have any fucken idea what you've fucken done?!" The once calm and small voice boomed from behind the brush.

"What I've done. You're the one who…" The second, deeper woman's voice was cut off by the first's loud, bitchy one.

"Fuck, fuck, fu…" The first voice's ranting stopped suddenly, when there was a thunderous slapping sound and then an aggravated grumble from the second that followed shortly after.

"Shut up. Someone's here you..." The second voice said, as a ruffling sound could be heard from the voice's direction.

"Bitch! You fucken money loving whore!" The first voice screamed angrily as a blur of black, red, and silver ripped though the brush, causing the Akatsuki to leap out of its way.

"Religious bitch!"

"Fucken cunt!"

"Slut!"

"Money loving whore!"

"Sluttish Jashin lover!"

"Daddy's girl!"

"Hypocrite." A black haired woman screamed at the other, silver haired woman, fiercely, while they grabbing handfuls of each other's hair and ripping out chunks.

The two women were mercilessly clutching at each other's cloth and hair, ripping and shredding as they went. Soon chunks of silver and black hair, along with pieces of black cloth, were littered along the forest's ground at the stunned Akatsuki's feet.

"Hidana, you daddy's girl!" The black haired woman, the second voice, screamed as she attempted to pry the silver haired woman's hands from her neck.

The Akatsuki members stood before the scene in stunned fascination and horror as the woman continued to beat each other to a bloody pulp, not even acknowledging the men's' presence. The two woman sprawling on the ground before them were near perfect images of Hidan and Kakuzu, down to their obviously deep dislike of one another.

"Leader-sama?" Hidan crocked in no more then a whisper, staring at the silver haired woman with disbelief.

The silver hair woman was wearing an Akatsuki cloak partly opened at the neck, now ripped near beyond recognition. She also was wearing a pendent identical to Hidan's, along with an exact replica of the scythe he had, which she had just taken off her back and was at that moment was swinging it in the black haired woman's direction. Her eyes were a light scarlet/pinkish color, while her hair was slicked back at the top with long silver locks flowing down her back. She looked like Hidan's younger female clone or some thing along those lines. Quite possibly his daughter, though he himself was more then positive he didn't have children.

Right after Hidan spoke the silver haired, Hidana, and black hair women finally seemed to notice the Akatsuki members circled around them, and climbed off one another. They glared at the Akatsuki members for a good 30 seconds until Hidana's eyes met Hidan's.

They gave one another the mother of all death glares for the briefest of seconds before Hidana's eyes seemed to soften a bit in confusion before she spoke. The words that left her mouth would change everything the Akatsuki thought they knew about life.

"Daddy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dimensions**

**Part 3: An Understanding in the Family**

Hidan stood before Hidana in shocked silent, completely unsure of what to say or do at the moment. He felt a slight tightening in his chest, and his pulse in his fingers and head quicken. If what the girl had said to him had any truth behind it, he was royally fucked.

After a minute or so of stunned silent between the Akatsuki and the two women, the black haired woman made a quiet grunting sound that snapped Hidana out of her dazed trance.

Hidana slowly turned her head to face the other woman, who had a blank expression on her facial features. Though if you looked close enough, the pain in her black and green eyes became unnervingly apparent, and this did not go unnoticed by Kakuzu.

Kakuzu wasn't exactly sure what it was that he was feeling towards the black haired woman, but he knew that they had many common qualities that made it easy to read her body language. What ever it was though, he had an assumption that it had to do with the way she was brought up, because if the silver haired woman's 'statement/question' had truth to it, she was without a doubt his daughter.

Pein was thinking the exact some thing as Kakuzu at the moment, having been watching the way Hidana was watching Hidan, and Kakuzu was watching Kazula. There was defiantly more there then just an elaborate joke of some sort. There seemed to be a deep emotional connection between them, and in his mind, that was a god's blessing. They had unintentionally found the new members of Akatsuki.

Tobi on the other hand was thinking much, much deeper into the matter. What if he himself had a child? Would his true identity remain safe? In the future, does he reveal himself to the Akatsuki's next generation? How will the other Akatsuki members react to discover he true identity is 'Madara'?

The other Akatsuki members were also thinking about the possibility of the two zombie twin's brats joining Akatsuki. Their minds were also thinking of the other figures that had fallen from the sky. Could there be more?

Kisame wondered if he had a child, and if he did, was that child's skin blue or have his swordsmanship skills. He inwardly cringed, yet cheered at the thought of having a child of his very own. He wondered how much alike he and his child/children were.

Itachi was dwelling on the thought of having a child, same as Kisame. If he did have a child then that meant he was alive for some time. Which meant Sasuke hadn't killed him like he had planned. What happened? Sasuke should have come and killed him by then. Right?

Kakuzu watched as the two women stared at each other for the briefest of moments, before they came to an unspoken agreement and the silver haired woman returned to staring at Hidan with her large scarlet eyes.

Seeing this silent understanding, Kakuzu knew what Hidana had said had much truth to it for it was written all over the black haired woman's face, as well as in her eyes. The anger behind those eyes of hers was undeniably real, so be it illogical or impossible, Kakuzu knew that woman was his daughter just by those eyes. His eyes.

He was immediately proven correct when the woman looked him straight in the eye and they themselves came to an unheard understanding. She got up from her place on the ground slowly, and walked towards Kakuzu in a composed manner.

Her Akatsuki cloak was pretty torn up, but as she rose to her feet some black thread slithered from under her cloak and began stitching away at the ripped cloth. If there were any doubts about her being Kakuzu's daughter before, there wasn't any now.

"Hello. My name is Kazula. Glad to make your acquaintance." The black haired woman greeted formally with a smirk, outstretching her hand in Kakuzu's direction as the other Akatsuki members looked on in slight understanding of the situation.

Kakuzu smirked back at Kazula's, his daughter's, formalness before their eyes softened a bit in a sort of knowing, and took the hand presented in front of him. She smiled at him for the briefest of moments before turning her attention back to Hidana, who by now had tears threatening at the brim of her eyes.

"Hidana we…" Kakuzu was abruptly cut off by a sudden blur of Blond and black, hurling toward them from some nearby bushes.

"I'll save you Hidana!" The blur yelled in triumph, while an appendage, leg, popped out of the blond and black blur ready to attack Hidan.

Kazula saw the 'vicious' blur in the nick of time though, and stopped its attack with thin black threads. Pouring from her mouth and fingertips. The threads tightened around the charging figure, until it halted in midair.

"Hey! What was that?" The once blur yelled in an annoyed tone, before noticing it was Kazula at the other end of the binding threads.

"Kazula my one true love! Have you finally returned my affections?" The stunning image of Deidara squealed indignity in joy, a deep, crimson blush spreading across his seeming less flawless face.

"Bustard!" Kazula screamed in untamed rage and embarrassment while using her strings to whip the Deidara clone a good hundred feet, spinning like a wheel, straight up in the air.

The Akatsuki members anime sweat dropped and remained unnaturally silent as the Deidara clone came back down to earth face down, hard. They could feel their blood run cold as Kazula marched right up to the bruised and battered Deidara clone and start verbally attacking him.

This sudden outburst of anger only made Kakuzu smile and silently laugh at his daughter's short temperedness. He could already tell he was really going to like this girl. She defiantly was his daughter, even if she lacked the stitches.

Deidara on the other hand, was in complete and utter shock. He couldn't feel his body at that moment and something began to shutter inside of him. He was looking at a miniature him, and that was not natural. That really had to be saying something when you live with the Akatsuki for goodness sakes.

* * *

**Kazula and Kakuzu have come to an understanding, while Hidana and Hidan are struggling to understand their predicament. What about Deidara though? How will he react to his children? Find out in the next chapter of "Dimensions".**

**Thank you to all the people reading this story. Please review if you wish to. Also, I'm making this story up as I go because I'm just like that. So if you'd like to give me ideas that you'd enjoy reading about, message me and I'll see if I can fit it into the plot, setting, or characters some how. Bye, bye…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dimensions**

**Part 4: Painful Apology**

Hidana watched Kazula viciously rant to the nearly unconscious Deidara clone for some time, before standing to her feet reluctantly herself. She looked at Hidan sadly for some time before she began to speak in a weak voice.

"Sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said that." Hidana apologized softly, casting her eyes downward as a sign of respect and apology.

"Don't worry about it...I think I'm going to enjoy having a daughter." Hidan whispered the last part to her as if it were a secret, draping his arm over her shoulders in a fatherly fashion, though that was not what he had been planning on doing.

He had been planning on raising all hell about being called 'Daddy', to rant endlessly on how he would never scope so low as to help create such an evil hooligan. But the moment those tears began to brim around her beautiful eyes, some thing inside of him snapped. Stupid, vile maternal instincts go away!

Hidana smiled at her 'father' cheerfully before began slowly turning in the direction of the ever temper manic Kazula, who by this point was shaking the Deidara clone like a rag doll by the neck of his cloak. Hidana whipped her head back in the direction of her 'father' and let a sadistically sinister grin spread across her face.

Hidan was so proud to see that vile look upon his 'daughter's' demonically angelic face. That was his evil, sadistic grin, and she knew just how to use it. She really was a little daddy's girl. Down to the cloth she wears.

Hidana suddenly lunged at Kazula, catching her completely off guard, and began ranting at her about not attacking 'Deida', the Deidara clone, for stupid reasons. Hidana can be such a little hypocrite.

Kazula and Hidana began yet another bloody hate-war of teeth and nails, with no mercy or giving up permitted. Blood sprayed the ground as nails shredded skin, and teeth pierced flesh in a blind fury.

"Cunt!" The insults had begun and all hell was about to break loose, the Akatsuki and Deida could feel it.

"Whore!" Kazula spat, side slapping Hidana full force across the face.

"Money lover!" Hidana screeched, slapping Kazula back.

"Slut!" Hidana countered as the insults continued.

"Brat!" Deida added in for the hell of it.

"What he said!" Kazula agreed, grabbing a handful Hidana's silver locks.

"Prostitute!" Hidana countered, kicking Kazula in the face.

"Am not!" Kazula defended, pinning Hidana to the ground before sitting on her.

"She is not!" Deida added in Kazula's defense, throwing his hands up to defend himself from Hidana's attack.

"Shut it girly! She is a filthy little money whore!" Hidana countered, throwing Kazula to the ground while once again ripping open Kazula's cloak.

"I'm not!" Kazula screamed, head butting Hidana with enough force to cause a cracking sound to be heard.

"Am too!" Hidana screamed back, biting Kazula's arm with her canines.

"Am not you fucken religious bitch!" The insults are reaching the breaking point.

Deida watched with mild fascination as Hidana and Kazula began scratching at one another's faces with their perfectly manicured nails. He laughed at them openly and told them they looked like an old married couple.

Everything seemed to stop at once all of a sudden, the hair pulling ended, the scratching halted, and all was a dead silent as the Akatsuki members looked on with curiosity. That is, of course, Deidara, who was stunned speechless at the sight before him.

On the ground before him, slowly inching away from the to bitchy maniacs who were giving him the grandmother of all death glares, was his mini clone, his son. How did that happen?

"Deida!" Two pissed voices merged into one as the two zombie twin's brats lunged at the Deidara clone, their teeth and nails bared like rabid predatory animals.

"Pain! Hurts!" Was all that could be heard from the spinning ball of chaos, that was Kazula, Hidana, and last but not forgotten, poor Deida.

"Hidana, un? Kazula, un? Why are you killing my big brother, yeah?" A gentle, angelic voice rang out from behind the distracted Akatsuki members, causing the chaos ball to stop rolling all at once.

Standing there, behind them, was a second, younger female Deidara clone, holding a small blue bundle with blond fuzz poking though at the top of it. Behind the second Deidara clone was a slightly older girl with beautifully glossy long dark-red hair and the same emotionless gray eyes that Sasori had.

Sasori looked at the redheaded girl without the slightest hint of emotion crossing his face, though his mind was racing at an unhealthy rate. When the girl looked at him though, he began to relax and his mind began to regain its composure. Despite the obvious connection he had with the young child, he had to wonder. How did it happen? He's a puppet, and puppets can't have kids. It was simply impossible.

"Oh, hell no, un!" Deidara yelled in confusion and shock while glaring at the small blond child, though that was not how his words or actions were suppose to come out.

Kazula and Hidana looked up and glared at Deidara, but did not move from their positions on the ground where they had been fighting just moments ago. They were pissed that Deidara would treat his own daughter like the way he did. Especially after what had happened not so long ago in their time.

Flash Back

"Daddy!" A young blond headed child screamed in fear, the pouring rain flushing out the tears from her bloodshot blue eyes.

"Dei…la..la. I lo…love…you so…so much." Deidara managed to weakly wheeze out through the streams of crimson blood gushing from his mouth.

Deidara's right arm and leg were half missing, and his chest had been completely ripped open. His stomach was nearly gutted, whilst his remaining leg was broken in three different joints. His hair was heavily matted in blood as was his cloths and the multiple wounds that criss-crossed his shoulders, arm, and neck. Blood was gushing out the sides of his mouth and nose, while crimson tears streamed down his face. His body was as cold as ice.

"Daddy! Please don't die! Please, please, please! I don't want to be alone!" The little girl, no more then six, pleaded desperately, snuggling her face into her father's frigid cheek.

"I…love y…you…my…l…little…angel. I'm…sorry…" Diedara breathed faintly, the words slowly dieing down with every struggled breath he took.

"Daddy no! No daddy! Don't leave me! Help! Big brother, Kazula, Kisama, uncle Tobi! Please don't let daddy die! Please!" Deila screamed hysterically, gripping to her dead father's cloak as tears ran down her ice-cold cheeks.

"Deila! What happened?" A beautiful blue haired woman yelled to the girl, who was slouched over her father's motionless figure.

The blue haired woman had a deep curvy figure and a heavily muscular build. She had the darkest-blue hair and three thin gill looking lines on each of her cheeks. On her back was a large cloth wrapped sword, Sharkskin, while she wore a fishnet shirt for a top, and Akatsuki cloak around her slim waist and robust hips.

The blue haired woman came up behind the shaking little girl slowly as she noticed the condition of Deidara's disfigured body. She gently knelt down beside the corpse and checked the extent of the damage, looking up at Delia's grieved face now and again to see her staring blankly at her father's lifeless figure.

When she was done inspecting the boom artist's body, she turned her full attention to Deila. She carefully examined the girl's face and visible body parts for any signs of any physical damage, but luckily found none.

"Kisama?" Deila whispered weakly, her once angelic voice dry of all joyful emotions as if she were a hollow shell.

"Deila? Are you okay?" Kisama, the blue haired woman, asked sincerely, wrapping her warm protective arms around the broken girl.

"Is this…my fault?" Deila scarcely whispered, heart breakingly afraid of the answer that could come.

"No. Your father loved you with all the love he possessed. Don't ever think that." Kisama answered her truthfully, letting the young girl rest her head on her ridiculously plump chest.

Kisama hates it when anyone makes remarks about her ass or breasts being huge or sexy, especially when they mentioned the similarities between her breasts and a feather pillow. This one time was an exception though. She could relate to Deila because she herself had lost her own mother in the exact same way, by the hands of the exact same person.

The blond girl looked up at Kisama with her sparkling blue eyes, before slowly removing her chin from her soft, squishy 'pillow'. She knew full well that Kisama knew that she did not believe in Kisama's words, though they helped to dull the pain.

'The next time I see Oramaru. I'm going to kill him myself. For all the pain he's caused us. I promise you that, Deila.' Kisama silently vowed, still holding the trembling young girl in her arms. 'And I never break my promises. Or forget my grudges.'

End Flash Back

The little blond girl ran behind the redheaded one in fear, and held the bundle tightly to her chest as the baby inside the blanket began to cry at the loud, sudden outburst. Tears began to slip down her delicate face while she tried to comfort her younger brother/sister by rocking him/her gently.

The redheaded girl glared at Deidara in disgust, and her once emotionless face turned into that of a poisonously pissed expression. Her small hands tightened into a fist, until her knuckles became a ghostly white.

Deida had also heard his father's unexpected out break, but didn't say a word of protest. He knew their situation was all very new and frustrating to the older Akatsuki members, so he remain silent. Plus he could feel the guilt radiating of his father as well as see it in his uncovered eye. He was his son after all; it wasn't that hard for him to read his father's emotions.

Deidara had suddenly felt guilty beyond anything he'd ever felt before, and knew, by instinct, he had to make everything right. He gathered up all the courage he could muster, and made his way towards the small children. Be gone Evil maternal instincts.

The redhead saw him approaching, and cast her arms out to her sides to create a wall between the other girl and Deidara. Though it probably wouldn't have saved Deila if Deidara had been planning on killing his daughter, it's the thought that counts. It also made Deidara, and the rest of the Akatsuki raise an eyebrow curiously.

Was Sasori's daughter actually protecting Deidara's children? When did that happen? Sasori and Deidara hate each other with a passion. What the hell kind of dimension did these children come from? The Akatsuki were confused beyond all sense of the word confused.

Diedara slowly knelt to one knee in front of the two young girls, looking the Redhead straight in the eyes, blue to gray, before he spoke softly.

"I'd like to apologize for my actions, un. I'm just stressed and confused right now, un. You understand right, yeah?" Deidara asked tenderly, true sincerity lining and coating every word that escaped his lips.

The redhead's strained face softened a bit and she stepped aside so that Deidara and Deila were face to face.

"Hi, un. What's your name?" Deidara tenderly greeted his daughter with a smile on his face, his heart fluttering when she smiled back.

Evil maternal instincts. They make you do strange things.

Sasori looked at his daughter with a mild glint of settle happiness in his eye, or was that love? Hard to tell, but his daughter saw it. She slowly left Deila's side to give her some privacy with her father, making her way to her own. She came right up to him and looked up into his face with a small smile.

"I must have done something right to end up with you." Sasori complimented his daughter, taking her small warm hand into his own.

"Thank you. My name is Sasoramontaly, but you can call me Sasor." The redhead, sasor, told her father, before becoming silent.

Neither talked after that, merely basked in the other's comforting presence. There was never a need for many words between Sasor and her father. They simply loved one another, and was all they needed to know.

Deida looked at his young father fondly. He was acting in the manner in which his original father used to act towards his sister. He could clearly see the overwhelming joy in Deila's uncovered eye. Something he had not seen in such a long time.

"H…hi, un. I'm Deila" Deila whispered back soft shy voice, instinctively holding the tiny blue bundle closer to her chest.

"Look Deila, I'm sorry about before, un. I just…" Deidara was suddenly cut short by Deila's soft, angelic voice.

"Forgiven, yeah." Deila laughed gentle, shifting the baby's position in her arms as his/her little feet popped out from under the blankets.

"Can I see him?" Deidara asked hopefully, his heart now longing to see his precious baby boy or girl, it didn't matter to him as long as the child was his.

"Yes, un. He's a boy, yeah." Deila replied softly, excitedly holding the laughing baby boy up so that her newly claimed father could see him.

The other Akatsuki members, except Hidan and Kakuzu, anime sweat dropped at Deidara's question. Was he acting like a parent? Wow! Talk about a sight for the crazy and weird. Deidara hates kids almost as much as Sasori and Tobi! He's a freaking terrorist for goodness sakes. What's with the daddy wants to see his little baby crap? Weird...

The little Deidara baby had a little patch of blond hair on the top of his head like his father, but deep brown eyes that shone like stars, obviously from the mother. He had cute pudgy cheeks, and hands. Unfortunately, there where no teeth in sight.

Deidara took the giggling baby from his daughter's hands, and gently cradled the infant with the up most care. The baby quickly grabbed Deidara's pointer finger and began to suck on it intently. Deidara smiled at his baby boy's playfulness as the baby began to laugh and chew, gum, his father's finger.

"Deidara. We must get moving." Pein suddenly commanded out of the blue, snapping Deidara out of his affectionate parental trace.

"…Right, un. Come on Deila, Deida, yeah." Deidara said, grabbing hold of Deila's out stretched hand.

Deida quickly strolled up behind his father and smiled slightly. It'd been so long since he'd seen Deila so happy. Perhaps being thrown into a dimensional rift was not such a bad thing after all.

Kazula and Hidana were also having the same thoughts as Deida. I'd been so long since they felt so complete. Since their parents died, they'd been aimlessly living their lives looking for meaning. Now they'd found it, and they were glad to have a second chance. They had another chance to live their lives with their fathers.

* * *

**WARNING: It may take some time for me to get the next chapter up with school and such, but I'll begin typing on it as soon as possible.**

**Please Review if you'd like. Flames are aloud, but I see no point to them since people work hard to type out these stories for 'YOUR' entertainment. Anyway, give me your insight on what you'd like to read about. I'm sure I can squeeze it in somewhere.**

**The Akatsuki parents so far have come to a rather happy compromise with their children, but what about the others. How will Kisame and Itachi react to their own kids? Will they have the same open welcome as their fellow Akatsuki, or be rejected by their own kin? Find out this and more in the next chapter of "Dimensions".**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Urgent apology message to readers from Googala2!

* * *

**_**Sorry, but I edited the formatting of my story "Dimensions".**

**If you were reading the story before, I sincerely apologize for deleting the original. I was a bit set off by the odd formatting before, and I decided to change it.**

** I will slave away "ALL DAY" on the next chapter to make up for it. T-T**

**Hope you've enjoyed the story so far!!

* * *

****Story Spoiler: I've decided to give you some inside info. on the story's later chapters. ONE OF THE AKATSUKI BRATS IS PREGNANT!! OO  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This chapter contains brief sex scene, so all the readers who don't like the idea of sex in the story skip the "Deida's fantasizing" scene. This is an M rated story after all. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Personal note: I feel like such a pervert, and a bit embarrassed about writing this sex scene. It's my first one so I made the scene detailed though not too graphic. It's your opinion though. All well, it had to be done. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Flames are allowed, though I see no point to them since you're the one who wanted to read the story in the first place.**

**Dimensions**

* * *

**Part 5:**

Deidara, hand in hand with Deila and little Dei in his cradling arms, walked thought the dense forest, following Sasori, who was at that time carrying Sasor on his back. Hidan and Hidana were endlessly preaching at Kazula and Kakuzu about her unbridled money obsession, and Kakuzu was hopelessly fighting the massive urge to rip Hidan's head off his pointy little shoulders. Kakuzu wasn't sure about laying a finger on Hidana though for she was a young woman, not a full-grown man.

"Jashin does not fucken approve of such fucken evil money loving whores! You will fucken rot in fucked hell you fucken bitch!" Hidana screeched on and on, but her head was soon ripped off as Kazula quickly grabbed a handful of Hidana's silver hair and pulled with tremendous force.

Once off its body, the head was not talking, or ranting, or preaching, or bitching, or breathing for that matter. Kazula was unbelievably happy at the moment, and it shamelessly showed in the full-hearted grin that was plastered on her lightly tanned face and the slow contented closing of her bright green eyes.

Deida blankly stared at Kazula for a moment before letting his delicate gold eyebrow rise, and a smirk slowly cross his face. He felt a deep tightening ball curl up in his stomach and a cold chill run up his spine. He liked it. The sudden cold chills he got when Kazula grinned like that, and the swelling in his chest and stomach when she honestly showed her pleasure for the world to see. If only he could get her to feel that way…perhaps when she was under him. The blond began to openly drool at his twisted fantasies. Particularly the one that went into great detail of what Kazula could do to his body with those threads of hers. Deida came such a pervert.

_Deida's Fantasizing (Fair Warning: All readers who hate lemons close your eyes.)_

_Kazula was heavily moaning beneath him, tightly clutching to the back of his thighs with her nails. Sweat from their erotic foreplay glistening on her naked body in the light of the early morning sun. Her back arched up to meet his hungry assaults as he traced her exposed breasts with his hand mouth's tongues, leaving sticky strains of saliva around her nipples. He began to suck at the nick of her neck, causing her to moan breathlessly._

_She moaned from the pleasure radiating within her, and tightly tangled her fingers into Deida's blond locks. The erotic sounds she was letting out was making Deida become uncomfortably harder with every lusting scream and moan that escaped her lips. He wouldn't be able to maintain his self control for much longer._

_"De…Deida stop teasing!" Kazula screamed in a husky voice beneath him, threads from her fingertips wrapping around his exposed thighs and shoulders._

_She used her black threads to feverishly begin positioning his hips between her legs, which he gladly applied. She spread her tanned legs open as wide as they would go so that Deida would have complete access to her body, which was begging to be sexually fed._

_Deida was about to slowly and gently enter her awaiting body, until he felt the threads around his thighs tighten in impatience. In one violently swift motion, she forced him into her completely, screaming his name in pleasure as he began to move within her at a feverish pace._

_In, out, in, out, in, out, in. Deida began pounding into her warm body mercilessly, his already iritic pace picking up with the help of Kazula's threads. He hit her sweat spot, and white flashed shone before her eyes, making her shudder in ecstasy._

_All of Kazula's violent shudders of bliss were felt in Deida as well as he felt himself too, nearing his inevitable release. He moaned, screamed, her name breathlessly as his lower regions began to tighten. Tighter. Tighter._

_"Ka. Zu. Laaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_End Deida's Fantasizing (Safe to look now.)_

Deidara immediately noticed his son's empty minded drooling and began to worry that maybe he was catching some sort of disease. Shifting Dei in his hands and the currently sleeping Deila, whose hand mouths were sucking on his Akatsuki cloak, up with the other, he steadily turned to face his son.

"Feeling all right, yeah?" Deidara asked with raised eyebrows, snapping his zombie-like son from his perverted dreamy trace.

"Finally some and quiet…I think I've gone to heaven or what ever Hidana called it." Kazula announced in a sigh of relief, non-chantedly looking at the severed head in her hand.

Hidan stopped in his tracks before he watched his daughter's body become limp and lifeless. It didn't move and the head wasn't talking. Could Hidana be dead? She never mentioned herself being immortal. Shit!

Kakuzu looked at the pale lifeless head in his daughter's delicate hands and smiled in fatherly content, she had his short temper as well as his thread abilities. He was so proud at that moment he had temporarily forgotten that she had just 'killed' Hidana. Must be use to the thought of a headless silver-haired head daggling from another's hands.

Sasori and his daughter didn't do anything out of the ordinary, well for them anyway. They simply looked at each other nonchantedly, their faces still as emotionless as always, and shrugged their shoulders. It wasn't their problem if the zombie twin's brats were killing each other.

"Bitch! What was that for?" The decapitated Hidana head suddenly screamed in annoyance, glaring at Kazula with her enormous crimson eyes.

Hidan visibly relaxed, and silently smirked to himself. Those two girls were his and Kakuzu's daughters all right. No doubt about it. What would Leader-sama's kids be like? Jashin! He shivered just at the thought of another bossy, scary, no nonsense leader figure walking around, but there was always the possibility that meeting his daughter would settle their leader's recent frustration. This experience would ether be a god sent of a living hell.

"Felt like it." Kazula answered with a smug smirk, holding the severed head so she and Hidana would be talking to one another face-to-face and eye-to-eye.

"What the hell. Hidana died…again?" A blue haired woman that had just walked out of some bushes exclaimed with a slightly shocked expression, causing all the Akatsuki members to face her.

The blue haired woman had an Akatsuki cloak wrapped around her waist and a gray fish net top. She had, Sharkskin of all things, strapped to her back, wrapped in black cloth. Three gill like lines ran the length of her cheeks on each of her face. She was most defiantly Kisame's daughter, but how in the hell did she get that figure. It was kind of hard not to stare. Plus her skin wasn't blue, but the hair made up for what she lacked. She was gorgeous to say the least.

"Kisama? What happened now?" Said another person in monotone, who looked just like Itachi, walked out of the bushes after Kisama, the blue haired woman, coming up behind her.

Then Kisama did something very unexpected. She screamed in the Itachi clone's emotionless face, before hiding behind Deida, who did not seem in the least bit shocked at Kisama's, the blue haired woman's, strange behavior. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she slightly moving her head out from behind Deida's back to look at the Itachi clone with a genuinely childish grin plastered on her gorgeous face.

The older Akatsuki members did not know how to respond to this woman's bizarre behavior. They simply stared at her, waiting to see what she would do next. This was turning out to be a very interesting day.

"Kisama…what was that for?" The Itachi clone sighed heavily, slowly walking towards the smirking blue haired woman in a calm, undeterred manner.

"No reason Tachi. I just felt like hiding behind the cute little sissy boy here." Kisama answered in a full-hearted laugh while wrapping her arms suggestively around the blonde's waist, causing him to smirk down at the beautiful young woman.

The Akatsuki anime sweat dropped, while Pein, Kakuzu, and Hidan temporarily fell face first to the ground in shock. Literally!

Kisame stared at the young woman, his daughter, as she smiled innocently over to Tachi, his partner's son, and tightened her grip on Deidara's son's slender waist. Where on earth did that come from? Scratch that last question. How the hell did his daughter get to look like that? He must have been one lucky son-of-a-bitch when he met her mama?

The Itachi clone gave Deida the grand father of all death glares for obviously reacting to Kisama's playfully innocent flirting tactics, and began reaching for a weapon though Kisama was too busy looking around at the other, older Akatsuki members to notice Tachi's sudden change in attitude. Unlike Kisama, Deida immediately noticed Tachi's slow, threatening movements and backed away from Kisama's grip a bit.

Itachi noticed the death glare and began to silently wonder to himself on matters to his and Kisame's children's relationship, if there was ever a relationship to begin with anyway. He doesn't know all the details. Is my son in love with Kisame's daughter? How'd that happen? When? Did our future selves know about this?

"Sorry, but I'm whipped." Deida laughed nervously back at Kisama's teasing, and slightly turned face Kazula, who turned away from her argument with the Jashin head and glare at him.

At that moment it had just crossed Deidara's mind that…His son didn't have his speech impediment. He decided he'd ask Deida about that little detail later. For now he'd enjoy the show his son and Kisame's daughter were putting on.

"Wow! You took me seriously? You of all people should know absolutely no one can ever tame my spirit!" Kisama announced proudly, pointing at her self with her pointer finger triumphantly before finishing her announcement with a sigh. "Father would never have allowed it. But anyway…I'm really, really hungry."

Kisame awkwardly looked at his 'daughter, with a thoughtfully expression on his face before he smiled slightly. How could his child ever end up like that? Must come from the mother's side of the family. Though that sword on her back clearly meant she inherited some traits from himself.

"Tachi sighed at Kisama's randomness, Sasor smiled at Kisama's bluntness, Dei giggled at his fathers twitching blue eye, Deila having heard Kisama's voice stirred in her peaceful slumber, Deida was still too busy showing his silent apology to Tachi to even notice Kisama's announcement, the zombie twin's brats were too busy trying to reattach Hidana's bitching head to her body to be listening, and the other Akatsuki members had no idea about how to react to the woman's behavior. Yeah, Kisama's girl knows how to make an entrance.

* * *

**You've met Kisame's and Itachi's kids, one of each anyway, but what are the other Akatsuki kids like? Find out in the next chapter of "Dimensions."**

**Warning: I've entered a writing competition that will be held for the entire month of November, so if I don't update within that time span you know why. 500,000 word in one month! What did I get myself into?**

**Please review if you'd like. Flames are allowed, though I see no point no them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter up…after the novel writing competition I couldn't get into the feel to start typing for some time, because my finger were so numb.**

* * *

**Dimensions Chapter 6**

"What?" Kisama asked in genuine confusion to no one in particular, finally noticing the little fact that every Akatsuki member was looking at her strangely.

"Hopeless." Tachi sighed quietly to himself, though he allowed the smallest of smiles grace his pale, thin lips.

Kisame also smiled and couldn't suppress the chuckle that rose from his throat when he saw his daughter's clueless ness. She certainly was an odd one; that was for sure. Kisame also couldn't help but wonder what his daughter's mother had been like.

Tobi/Madara just stared at the strange blue haired woman with a blank expression, though none of the other Akatsuki members could see it from behind his mask. He was wondering about how that girl could be so much like his cover identity, Tobi, naturally. The Itachi clone he could understand, but Kisame's daughter was just too much. Entertaining in its own way.

"Know what Tachi…you're a weird one." Kisama told the Tachi clone in a serious tone of voice, causing all the older Akatsuki members to face plant into the ground.

"Where'd you ever get an idea like that?" A new woman's voice arose from nowhere chuckling in a playful way, causing the Akatsuki members to look up into a tree where the voice had come from.

What the Akatsuki members saw startled them as they looked at the voice's owner. There on the tree right above their heads were three orange haired women smirking down at the young blue haired woman. The orange haired woman all had beautiful swirled eyes and a different hairstyle. The first one orange haired woman had her hair in a high ponytail to the right of her head, while another one had a braid running down her back. The last one stood out the most though; her hair was tied up into bun with a black ribbon laced throughout the hair.

Pein looked at his daughters with seeming impassiveness, though his mind was doing loops at the sight of his three daughters. He had never expected to have children. Never. But here were three young girls who were undeniably his. They were his…he just knew it.

"Oh my goodness…the orange head trio!" Kisama cheered idiotically while jumping onto Kazula's back and pointing Shark Skin into the air like a wand, though Kakuzu's daughter was still in a bitch-slapping contest with Hidana over something about being a whore.

"Off bitch!" Kazula screeched to the blue haired woman in rage, while grabbing onto the other woman's fish net shirt and flinging her and her sword into the air like scrawny rag dolls.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Kisama screeched as she aimlessly flew though the sky flapping her arms about like wings, and then coming back down to earth on top of Tachi, her Akatsuki cloak spreading out about her and over Tachi's head.

"Ha, take that Kisama you little bitch…Hidana! Give that back you little religious whore before I shove my foot up your bony ass!" Kakuzu growled at the silver haired woman had been beside her before she had grabbed the black haired woman's weapon pouch and was running away while throwing the pouch's contents throughout the forest.

"Ha, ha, ha, whore. Take that fat ass!" The silver haired woman screeched as she whipped around to face her angered pursuer and threw the last weapon from the pouch towards the black haired woman who dodged the attack easily.

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCHHHH!!!" "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRREEEE!!!" And with that, the fight was on…again.

"You're all hopeless…" One of the three Pein daughters sighed irritably before the two less noticeable orange haired women disappeared in a poof of white smoke, leaving one smirking woman left crouching on a branch when the smoke cleared.

Tachi moaned in something between the lines of pain and pleasure, while Kisama just lied on top of the Itachi clone motionlessly and started to giggle under her breath. Deida rolled his eyes and let a smirk play on his face, while on Deidara's back Deila's eyes fluttered open and her tired blue eyes scanned the surrounding area till they landed on Kisama.

"Kisama? Kisama!" Deila screamed in delight, jumping off of her father's, who cringed at the lost of contact with his daughter, back and all but bulldozing into Kisama's slowly rising form at full force.

Kisama, taken completely by surprise, was about to strike out at the attacker, but recognized her assailant as Deila. Deila snuggled her small nose deep into Kisama's soft breasts and wrapped her short arms around Kisama's thin waist. At first Kisama cringed at the idea of having someone rubbing their face into her 'feather pillows', but of course as always made an exception for Deila.

"Hi brat. If I didn't know better I'd say you were taking advantage of me." Kisama teased the younger girl, who looked up at the blue haired woman with her big blue eyes and pouted with a pink fat lip, while ruffling Deila's hair, though her hand mouths were, in a way, molesting Kisama's back with their tongues, leaving big wet marks on Kisama's fish net shirt.

Deep in his throat, Tachi growled at the young girl for so easily getting into Kisama's arms, and this growl did not go unnoticed by Itachi, Deida, or Kisame. Itachi stared at his son in curiosity, but also in somewhat proud ness. It was in the nature of an Uchiha to be overly obsessive, and his son had gotten that trait down in stone. Deida on the other hand stiffened and silently took a defensive position less Tachi attack his little sister. Tachi and Deida and never been the best of friends, though they did often get along. Kisame though, he was feeling a mixture of different emotions; One was a sense of pride that his daughter could so easily seduce an Uchiha man without lifting a finger, and also a ting of concern for his daughter's safety…the blue skinned man had never seen an Uchiha in love and there was no telling how Tachi would respond to the affections showered upon his daughter by others…EVIL MATURNAL INSTINCES, GO AWAY!!!

* * *

**Pein has met his daughter…kind of… and now Kisame and Itachi has found a problem amongst their children. How will this conflict turn out? Will Tachi attack? Who else will reveal themselves? Find out in the next chapter of "Dimensions".**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…**

**Author's note: Thank you to all those who have been taking their time to read my slightly odd story. Sorry if there are more grammar mistakes in this chapter then in the others, this chapter was kind of rushed since my mom is making me get off of the Web earlier then usual.**

**Anyway, to the point, I am thinking about adding not only the Akatsuki's kids and a few of the kids from 'Two certain characters' into this story, but also some of the other kids of the Naruto characters as well.**

**Please, during your reviews, tell me which of the character's children you'd like to see in later chapters and flashbacks.**

**Examples: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Gaara, etc.**

**Plus, since this is a story where most of the main characters are from different dimensions I can bring in the kids of characters who have already died.**

**Examples: Haku, Zabuza, Kimmimaru, and so on and so forth.**

* * *

**Dimensions Chapter 7**

"Cool it Tachi…or I'll sick Itach on you." Pein's daughter warned Tachi, who was once again reaching for a weapon, with a triumphant smirk on her face as the Itachi clone hesitantly and reluctantly stopped his deadly advance for his weapon pouch that his fingertips were now grazing slightly.

"Hn…" Tachi grunted in obvious defeat without so much as a glace at the orange hair woman, though inwardly he was cursing her wretched soul to hell for using his older brother against his like that, without a single drop of remorse within her silky voice.

Tachi stood where he was and openly glared at the taunting orange haired woman above him in the tree until he heard a small irritated sigh in the direction where Sasori and Sasor were so innocently standing, if Sasor wasn't giving Tachi a stomach turning death glare. Sasor was very protective of Deida and Tachi threatening her did not sit well with Sasori's little girl. The two had a brief glare off till Tachi huffed his annoyance and made a point not to look at the young girl.

Deidara took a deep relieved sigh, and let his own tense muscles relax. He had noticed Tachi's killing intent towards his daughter rather quickly and swiftly prepared himself to defend her should Tachi attack. Deida also relaxed when he registered Tachi's surrender. He did not want fight a battle he would most likely lose, but for the sake of his little sister, he would have gone toe to toe with the young Uchiha.

"Tachi!!! Look what I can do!!!" Kisama screeched in overbearingly exaggerated excitement, obviously completely and utterly oblivious to the Itachi clone's resentment towards the little blond girl she was so innocently squishing into her 'feather pillows', which in turn caused Tachi to hiss silently to himself and wallow angrily in his own self pity.

"What would that be?" Kazula asked her blue haired friend with a sarcastic tone of voice, while rolling her eyes in disregard before blocking a rather hard kick to the face, curtsey of Hidana.

"Yes…show us your all so wonderful new discovery." Deida teased his clueless friend with a playfully mocking tone, though he immediately threw his hands up in surrender when Tachi death glared at him once again threatening to kick the Deidara clone's ass.

"Watch and be amazed." Kisame announced in a roar of laughter for the entire world to hear and doing a heroic superman pose, all the older Akatsuki members felt their eyes twitching nervously in strained anticipation and curiosity though Deila just looked at Kisama with big shiny anime eyes and waited for the blue haired woman to do what she was going to do.

"Lets fucken see already dammit! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Hidana demanded the other woman in a high-pitched screech while clawing into Kazula's back with her blood covered nails as Kazula grabbed on to her arm and turned it till it snapped from its socket.

"Stand back everyone!" Kisama warned with such a seriousness that all the other Akatsuki members took a few steps back and waited for the show while she huffed in some air, and then a little more, and then a little more, more, more, suck, suck, suck…her face was turning blue from too much oxygen making her look so much like Kisame it wasn't even funny. "I forgot." Kisama sighed in defeat causing all the Akatsuki members to face plant into the rocky ground, though Deila and Dei giggled at the blue haired woman.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we finally found them Kaku. And look at this; Kisama's already creeping out our predecessors the first day. Aren't you brat?" A deep rumbling voice chuckled from shadows deviously addressed Kisama in a mocking tone, while nonchantedly stepping out from the heavily dense brush hiding him from view.

All the Akatsuki members gasped sharply as a stunning image of Kisame stepped out of the protection of the brush and mockingly smirked at the gnawing older Akatsuki, though Kisama just looked at her 'older' brother blankly with big innocent eyes for a minute or so until her senses kicked back in and she squealed in sheer delight. "Big brother!!!"

The ecstatic blue haired woman set the little blond girl, who pouted at the lose of contact and slinked back to her dad, down and charged towards the larger blue skinned man, Kisame's son, who immediately tensed and braced for impact, and then mercilessly tackled the poor fellow into a deadening hug with such force that the other Akatsuki could hear a sickening crack erupt from his shoulder.

The new comer looked exactly like Kisame, except a little shorter and bulkier then his father and like his sister had nearly pitch black eyes. He was wearing his 'Akatsuki cloak' in a rather unusual way. The high neck collar had been folded over so that the red was showing and the long cloak sleeves had been torn completely off revealing his bulging arm muscles, while the rest of the cloak was pretty much in tact though the bottoms had been ripped off from the area where his ribs ended down. On his back he had a long black bladed sword, longer then he was, with a bluish colored handle and a small shark symbol near the blades head.

"Same, why tease your little sister so?" A second much softer voice came from the brush, before a slightly younger young man who looked very similar to Kakuzu came out of the brush as well and looked around at the older Akatsuki members. "Leader." The young man, Kaku, addressed bowing slightly in respect. "Father." Kaku addressed his bewildered father, Kakuzu, with a small smile. "Big sister…" Kaku sighed in slight annoyance as he finally seemed to noticed the two bitching woman rolling about in the leaf litter with their hands around each other's throats.

"May, may so bitter…aren't you happy to see me…little brother?" Kazula teased her younger sibling with a sadistic tone while sitting on a very frustrated Hidana's back casually; though the Akatsuki could tell…things were bond to get 'A WHOLE LOT MORE INTRESTING'.

* * *

**So far we've been meeting the children of the Akatsuki, and there's more to come, but with every good story there's always a plot. Find out what happened for the Akatsuki's children to end up where they are now in the next chapter of 'Dimensions'.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I won't be adding OCs because of computer problems. *Shivers at memory* I sincerely apologize, but I will be adding the children of other original Naruto characters if requested…Flashbacks are awesome like that.**

**I'm also sorry about not updating. I was going to discontinue this story because of the stress my computer's been giving me, but my friend gave me a butt whipping and demanded me to continue. *Cowering on corner* I won't be able to sit properly for MONTHS!!! Trust me. That's saying a lot since I tower over her by 3 inches, but I'm sure she could kick my butt.**

**NOTE ONLY FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED IN THE PAST****: If you wish to scold me I will respectfully accept your 'How dare you think about leaving us hanging' reviews. *Hangs head in shame* You can also thank Chrystal if you'd like, since she's standing over me with a machete until I get this chapter up.**

**My shame and Chrystal's machete aside, my writing has changed over the months so the style is drastically different then the other chapters.**

**Side Note: There will be flash backs and some mentioning of the Akatsuki's wives/lovers, but they never actually make an appearance. You'll find out why soon enough though.**

**FAMILY TREES…(I was going to wait to put this up, but the sooner the better I guess.)

* * *

**

**---Pein---**

Only Daughter: Peinitra

Age: 18

Crush: Kon

Status: Kage

**---Konan---**

Only Son: Kon

Age: 18

Crush: Peinitra

Status: Ambu

**---Itachi---**

Oldest son: Itach

Age: 19

Crush: Unknown

Status: Ambu Captain, maybe Kage

Youngest Son: Tachi

Age: 16

Crush: Kisama

Status: Ambu

**---Kisame---**

Only Son: Same

Age: 19

Crush: Unknown

Status: Ambu Captain

Only Daughter: Kisama

Age: 18

Crush: Unknown

Status: Elite Jonin

Mystery Child

**---Sasori---**

Only Daughter: Sasor

Age: 9

Crush: None

Status: Jonin

**---Deidara---**

Oldest Son: Deida

Age: 17

Crush: Kazula

Status: Elite Jonin

Only Daughter: Deila

Age: 7

Crush: Gar

Status: Genin

Youngest Son: Dei

Age: 1

Crush: NONE!!!

Status: ????????

**---Kakuzu---**

Only Daughter: Kazula

Age: 17

Crush: None

Status: Ambu

Only Son: Kaku

Age: 16

Crush: Hidana

Status: Ambu

**---Hidan---**

Only Daughter: Hidana

Age: 16

Crush: Kaku

Status: Elite Jonin

Mystery Child

**---Zetsu---**

Oldest Daughter: Zetsa

Age: 18

Crush: None

Status: Ambu

Youngest and Twin Daughters: Zets and Etsu

Ages: 5

Crushes: None

Status: Genin

Adopted Son: Gar

Age: 8

Crush: Deila

Status: Chunnin

**---Tobi/Madara---**

Only Son: Tob/Madar

Age: 20

Crush: Zetsa

Status: Jonin/Kage

**ENEMY FAMILY TREE**

**---Orochimaru---**

Oldest Son: Oramaru

Age: 20

Crush: Kabita and Kisama

Status: Kage

Only daughter: Oromaru

Age: 19

Crush: Unknown

Status: Beyond Kage

Mystery Child

**---Kabuto---**

Only Daughter: Kabita

Age: 18

Crush: None

Status: Head Medic

**---Kimmimaru---**

Only Son: Kimmi

Age: 16

Crush: Kabita

Status: Ambu Captain

* * *

**Dimensions**

**Chapter 8**

The Akatsuki elders were all in a state of either shock or curiosity. Who knew the Akatsuki would have so MANY children. Damn! It was hard to keep track of them all. One moment you'd be looking over at one child, and then suddenly, another would pop up behind the first. Needless to say, Pein's mind was reeling just trying to make a mental list of them all.

"So…this is all of them I presume." Pein sighed in a deep prolonged breath as he slowly looked around at the new faces that were soon to become part of the Akatsuki organization he was in charge of.

Pein's daughter, Peinitra, merely nodded at her father with a blank expression, before a slight ting of mischievous intent suddenly flooded them and an amused smirk spread sinisterly across her face. "I presume you need a run down on all our names don't you?" Peinitra mocked her straight faced father with that same taunting look in her eye, earning her an irritated grunt. "Thought so…Alright everyone, I will call out a name and all of his children are to step up and present themselves accordingly. To begin with, I'm Peinitra. Pein's only daughter. Now, first up, Kisame."

Kisame looked over to his two children and smirked in pride as they stepped forward and introduced themselves. He had never thought that he'd ever have such 'perfect' children. Hell! He never expected to live long enough to have any.

"Kisama!" The beautiful blue haired woman screamed at the top of her lungs bouncing up and down with her hand raised as she did so, though Kazula just growled irritably at the loud pitched tone of the woman.

After a swift recovery from his sister's sudden outburst, Kisame's son gave his little sister a heartfelt slap on the back and introduced himself. "I'm Same. Kisame's oldest and only son." He said with a smirk.

"Ow, ow and I'm Kisame's second oldest!" Kisame screeched in her brother's ear, causing him to fall face first into the ground in slow motion, while Kaku just raised an eyebrow at his friend's misery.

"Good to know." Peinitra said in a nonchalant tone of voice, side glancing towards her father as she did so with a blank expression. "…Kakuzu." Peinitra called out with a smirk.

Kakuzu looked over to his daughter and son with a light smirk as he watched his daughter give Peinitra the eyebrow. Yes. It was a god given gift that both he and Hidan possessed. The over powering ability to raise an eyebrow in irony.

"Kaku" Kakuzu's son answered immediately and without hesitation, giving his sister a light glare as he did so.

Kazula looked to her little brother with an amused chuckle before she answered. "Kazula." She said with a smirk returning her brother's glower as she did so, both were staring each other down with a sibling rivalry that would probably put Sasuke to shame.

"Nice to see you two love each other so much." Peinitra laughed in a dry tone, before turning to the puppet wielders. "Sasori."

"Sasor…" Sasori's daughter answered in a monotone voice, looking Peinitra dead on it the eyes as she did so, and this brief exchange did not go unseen by the older Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki gave Sasor a questioning look that soon trailed to Peinitra as the two younger Akatsuki members continued to stare at each other with unfeeling eyes. Soon the stare down turned into something resembling a smile, then a smirk, and then a laugh. Damn, the older Akatsuki just didn't know what do expect anymore. Their kids were nuts, but hey, growing up in the Akatsuki could do that.

Hidana twitched in annoyance at the sudden outburst of laughter by the two friends. "Fuck this! I'm Hidana if you fucken what to know. Damnit Peinitra, you're fucken acting like Kisama. Fuck man, who in the hell burst up laughing over…Shit! Fuck you, you heartless heathen bitch!" Hidana screeched as Kazula reached out a few of her black threads and plowed them mercilessly into Hidana's throat, effectively ripping her voice box to threads.

"Finally, peace. Continue." Kazula told Peinitra with a nonchalant and surprisingly laidback manner, while proceeding to strangle Hidana, who was attempting to scream out profanities, with her threads.

"Very well." Peinitra sighed. "Itachi."

There was a thick silence until a smooth and cold voice made its self known to the other Akatsuki. "Itach." A tall, slender young man with short brown hair said in a voice so empty and lifeless that even Itachi himself cringed ever so slightly at its dark presence.

"I'm Tachi." Itachi's younger son said in a somewhat less intimidating tone as he glared over to where his brother was sitting ideally on the ground observing all the older Akatsuki around him.

Peinitra shivered slightly as she glanced over to where Itach was seated quietly, silently staring down all the other Akatsuki, young or old, around him. She shook her head slightly to rid herself of her own discomfort.

"Konan." Peinitra exclaimed with a sudden burst of energy that made the Akatsuki take a step back, suddenly clapping her hands rapidly and staring all gushy eyed at the young man standing about five feet from where Kisame was.

"Kon." The blue haired young man with two lip piercings and one eyebrow piercing announced with a classic pretty boy smirk, giving Peinitra a wink as he did so.

There was a sudden burst of white, fluffy smoke and the blue haired youth was pinned to the ground by three rabid looking Peinitras. "We love you Kon!" They all screamed before they began a war over Kon's helpless body.

"He's mine! Release him!"

"No! He's mine! Hands off!"

"I'm the original, he's mine! I claim him!"

"He's mine!"

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" With that, the Peinitra with the high pony tail ran off into the nearest patch of trees, holding Kon over her shoulder, leaving some very stunned and amused Akatsuki members behind and the other two Peinitras hot on her heels.

"That was unexpected." Pein blinked at the sudden change in his daughter's behavior, and in her disappearance. "I suppose I'll finish up here. Deidara." Pein called out.

Deida suddenly bounced up from his seat on the ground and jumped onto a large rock that had been currently being occupied. "Deida. Deidara's oldest son and Kazula's future boyfriend."

Without warning a tree, not a branch, not a log, a WHOLE FRICKEN TREE, came hurling at the unfortunate blonde's head. "Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Deidara clone was suddenly hit dead on in the face and sent flying off across the forest and beyond.

"Bastered! Next time I'll personally castrate your pretty boy ass!" Kazula screamed in rage as she waved the tree about above her head like a bat. "Give that back you cunty Jashin whore!" She suddenly roared as Hidana made off with her weapons pouch, again.

"Fuck you, you evil heathen bitch!" Hidana screeched before she was tackled into a low growing thorn bush by a much angered Kazula. "FUCK THAT HURTS!!!"

The Akatsuki watched the two go at it for a good three minutes until a light voice caught their attention. "I'm Deila, un." The young girl blond whispered in a soft angelic voice as Kisama continued to encourage her with a gentle nudge to the back. "And that is Dei, yeah." She finished with a light blush while pointing towards Dei, who was tugging playfully on his father's hair.

"See! That wasn't so hard. Right Tachi?" Kisama's voice was high pitched and full of laughter as she suddenly hauled the little girl up by the waist and began crushing Deila to her 'feather pillows' in a tight and loving bear hug.

Tachi growled at the mocking sight and snapped his head away from the pair. "Just please, get on with the introductions." He sneered as he rubbed his temples, causing Kisama to give him the big and googley hurt chibi eyes.

Pein just shook his head at Tachi's request. "I'm sorry, but it would appear that Zetsu failed to have children of his own." He said, giving Zetsu a sideward glance.

There was a light ruffle of leaves and then. "Zets!"

"And Estu!" Two voices suddenly rung out as a sudden movement in the bushes caught the Akatsuki's attention.

Two young girls, obviously twins, suddenly bounced out of the leaves of the bush and all but screamed their names. They both had pale white skin and bright yellow eyes with one having pitch black hair and the other having pure white. They both smiled, showing off their perfectly dazzling smiles as the Akatsuki felt their jaws drop. When had those two arrived? They hadn't even sensed the two in the bushes.

Zetsu felt his eyebrow twitch the moment he laid eyes on the two young girls, before their sights turned on him. He felt a sweat drop as they just stared. And stared. And stared. And stared. Then, without warning.

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" Came the deafening squeal of Zetsu's imminent doom as the two suddenly charged at him with open arms.

Much to the other Akatsuki's amusement, Zetsu attempted an escape. It was doom to failure though. There was no escaping it. The back breaking hugs, the slobbery kisses, the 'DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!' He was doomed. Dooooooooooomed!!! Still, he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying be smothered to death in his daughters' overbearing shows of their undying love.

"Zets. Etsu. Now is not the time." A voice suddenly reverberated from next to Pein, causing Pein to stiffen at the realization than someone had snuck up on him without him noticing. "We have more pressing matters to attend to." The voice continued as a young woman suddenly emerged half way from the ground behind the Akatsuki leader.

She was almost the exact same as Zetsu, but her form was slimmer and she had no fly trap surrounding her at the shoulders. Her face was half white, half black, and her eyes were a moist, solid yellow. Her hair was of the darkest green and flowed down her back in elegant waves. But, as all the Akatsuki noticed, she did not possess two personalities.

"I am Zetsa Leader-sama." Zetsa said in a low and smooth flowing voice as she bent down into a low bow. "…and this is Gar, our adopted brother." The woman continued as a young boy with fiery red hair stepped out of the cover of the trees and came to stand near her. "He is a part of the Akatsuki."

The Akatsuki raised an eyebrow at the young child in question. He looked just like…Gaara. He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak though, and was much, much younger then the red-headed Kazakage. His son? The Akatsuki tensed. What was this?

Zetsa obviously felt the older Akatsuki's uneasiness. "We adopted him after his father died of illness and the Sand Village tossed him out to die." Gar immediately seemed to become upset by this, but Zets and Etsu were quickly at his side.

"It's okay gar."

"We all love you!" The twins squealed out, wrapping gar in a tight bear hug.

"He is also mute." Zetsa said as Kisama suddenly ran up to the little Gaara clone and hoisted him and the two twins up in her arms into a loving, if somewhat back breaking, bear hug.

"KISAMA!!!" The two twins cheered simultaneously, though they were being squished to death against her soft squishiness, while gar just gave the blue haired woman a small smile.

"AND I'M TOB!!!" All the Akatsuki visibly paled, aside from the younger ones, so much so that their faces rivaled that of the moon.

Tobi/Madara would have choked on his own spit if he didn't have as much self control as he did. DANM! He was so screwed. He had a son! He had a…SON!!! Ouch. There goes his quest for world domination. Still, Tobi/Madara had to admit, as he looked to his son hanging upside down from a large tree branch, his son was just as good an actor as he was. Perhaps there was still hope for his sanity after all.

Zetsa rolled her eyes irritably and ignored the sudden crash of branches as Tob, as he claimed, fell face first from the tree and face-planted into the ground below. She looked to Pein with calm eyes after she had glanced around at the others and gave a silent nod.

"Leader-sama, this is all of us." She informed Pein with a monotone voice. "Peinitra and Kon are having a personal moment about three hundred yards north from here."

Pein's reaction was gradual. His face darkened, his lips tighten into a line, and then his face began to twitch uncontrollably. Zetsa started the mental count down. Three, two…

"PEINITRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get your ass over here NOW!!!" Evil maternal instincts.

"Ah, sweet music." Tob suddenly claimed, causing all the Akatsuki to give him a deadpan glare.

"PEINITRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Coming daddy!" Peinitra's voice suddenly rung out some ways away.

"Some things never change. Leader-sama. I meant they were talking about their childhood memories." Zetsa attempted to clear up the misunderstanding, though Pein just gave her a light glare.

"Never mind Peinitra."

"Make up your mind already dad." Peinitra's voice echoed through the trees as it once again began to move away in the direction it had been coming from.

Pein looked to Zetsa with a now emotionless expression masking his face. Zetsa saw through it quite easily though. He was pissed, and she knew it.

"Would you like to know how we got here?" Zetsa suddenly asked, instantly making Pein lose track of the fact he was supposed to be angry at the woman next to him, half merged into the ground.

"Yes." Pein told her in a monotone voice.

"Okay. Everyone gather around in a circle. That means you two as well Peinitra, Kon." Zetsa said in a tone just as empty as Pein's.

Zetsu just had to tilt his head to the side in curiosity. His daughter giving orders. That was something he had not been expecting. Not in the least. They were all listening though. It didn't take long for all of the Akatsuki to form a circle with a gap in which Zetsa could speak from and face all those present.

All was quietly, with the exception of Hidana and Kazula, as they waited for Zetsa to take her seat at the front of the group, but she seemed to have trouble moving. She struggled to finish unmerging from the ground. And after about two minutes, it became apparent why as she made her way towards the circle.

The Akatsuki's mouths dropped to the ground and their eyes bulged with the strain of their brains trying to comprehend what they were seeing. All in the likeness of a fish. Zetsu. Was. Shocked. Zetsa was PREGNATE. Zetsu felt his eye twitch and his chakra begin to flare. Someone was going to die.

Zetsa immediately noticed this. "Don't worry." Zetsa assured, placing a hand gentle on her swollen belly. "It was a nin jutsu that was preformed between Hidan's wife and me to save her unborn child before she passed away."

The Akatsuki's jaws dropped even farther. If that was even possible. And what they heard next did not help at all.

"NO! It's Tob's baby! Tob's baby boy!" Tob suddenly screeched, loping himself onto Zetsa and fondling her in his arms like she was under attack.

"Hands off you fucken moron. That's my little brother." Hidana suddenly screeched as she tackled Tob to the ground and then took to protectively holding Zetsa to her chest, and away from Tob.

Tob was very tall, with long, silky, and unruly black hair that spiked in all directions and a black mask of shining medal that covered his entire face. No hole or opening could be seen. He wore black from the top of this throat to the bottom of his feet. His build was broad but slim with light black armor plates covering most of his clothes. He wore a single Akatsuki cloud on his shoulder armor, but had no cloak.

"No. He's mine!" Tob insisted with a screech, once again grabbing hold of Zetsa and darting off towards the forest Hidana and Kazula hot on his heels causing Madara to twitch an eyebrow at the irony of it.

Gar just watched with amused eyes before resting his head on Zetsu's shoulder, while the twins were fighting over his lap. Yeah. His sister was the star attraction of the Akatsuki all right.

---Many Minutes Later---

"Now that everyone is settled down…" Zetsa began calmly though Tob was and Hidana were both face down on the ground with Kazula, who had a smug smirk on her face, sitting on them much in the resemblance to a couch. "I will tell you how we got here." All the Akatsuki members watched Zetsu's daughter with anxious eyes as she began. "We, your children, and the few Akatsuki members who originally made up the first Akatsuki generation..."

"Our parents!" Kisama suddenly screamed in excitement, before Kazula slapped her near unconscious with a mighty blow to the face.

Zetsa continued nonetheless, seeing that none of the other Akatsuki wanted to get on Kazula's nerves at the moment. "…Zetsu, my father, Tobi, Tob's father, and Pein, Peinitra's father, were in a fight with Oromaru and Oramaru, Orochimaru's daughter and son, Kimmi, Kimmimaru's son…" Malice saturated hisses ran out clearly through the younger Akatsuki. '…and Kabita, Kabuto's daughter, and Oma her assistant…" The hisses quieted down, and this did not go unnoticed by the older Akatsuki. "…over the Nine-Tailed Fox demon." The Akatsuki felt their eyes widen at the mention of it.

"That Naruto guy!" Kisame squeaked out, but unfortunately her head was near Kazula's foot at the time, so her face was promptly stomped into the ground mercilessly.

Tachi sneered at Kazula in unconcealed fury, but Kakuzu paid him no mind and continued to give Zetsa an attentive look to continue with the story. Fortunately, Kisama found it appropriate to remain silent for the rest of the time, meaning, she found a caterpillar on the ground to entertain her.

"The battle lasted for days and Zetsu, Pein, and Tobi were all killed by our enemy." It may have been unintentional, but Zets's and Etsu's grip on their father's arms tighten instinctively, and Zetsu couldn't help but hold them and Gar closer to his chest to comfort them. "In the end, Oromaru managed to capture Naruto and seal the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of the Devil's Stone while Oramaru and Kimmi managed to distracted us." Zetsa told the older Akatsuki with a frown. "Because of this, I assume that the sealing the demons in the stone creates a dimensional rift in the space time continuum. For shortly after Oromaru had managed to seal away the Nine-Tails…"

"You were throw into that rift and ended up here." Pein finished the conclusion of Zetsa's story with a slight rise of his thin orange eyebrow, and Zetsa just nodded solemnly.

Pein sighed and looked up to Zetsa once again, only to find that she was deeply frustrated by something. "Anything else?" Pein asked in an emotionless tone.

Zetsa looked up with solemn eyes before she spoke. "They're here too."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Wow! After all this time I'm actually updating this story. Chrystal's reading it from over my shoulder right now and she seems to be pleased with me. Ya! That means I won't be mauled to death by a machete. *Happy dance***

**Anyway, I have one of the stories I've been currently working on finished, so I'm going to devote the time I had been using on that story to work on this one. *Big smile* Chrystal is pleased with me and I'm happy I didn't get my head lopped off. Please review…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Author's Note: WOW! Zetsa is prego. O.O That was certainly unexpected. Anyway, I've now changed Oromaru to Oro because I have been informed that 'maru' goes at the end of a boy's name. Well, on we go with the story. Hope you enjoy…**

**IMPORTANT WARNING: There will be many character deaths in this story. So be warned and be sure to suggest which ones you want to remain alive longer when you review. The Akatsuki children's fates are somewhat in your hands. Bwha, ha, ha!!!**

* * *

**Dimensions**

**Chapter 9**

"Oh my! What is that!?" Kisama suddenly screeched in untamed excitement pointing towards a small lump on the far off horizon of the road the Akatsuki were traveling, while leaning over Tachi's shoulder to get a better look at her source of curiosity.

Kisame had heard his daughter's question and paused on his conversation about sword construction with Same to answer. "That is Satoru Town, this region's shopping center so to say." Kisame explained briefly to his daughter before turning back to his son to continue their conversation, though Kisama just tilted her head to the side a bit and turned to Sasor.

"Hey Sasor." Kisama called, causing the red head to looked up at the blue haired woman who was all but hanging off of a much annoyed Tachi's shoulder. "Ever heard of a Satoru Town?" Sasori only shook her head at this, and Kisama gave a mighty sigh.

There was a sudden crash to the right of the traveling group, and a flash of silver could be seen being hurled towards a nearby stand of trees, before it fell limp at a tree's base.

"Hidana died again!" A voice called out, obviously Zets by the high pitched volume of it.

"Can we eat her daddy?" Etsu suddenly asked, though neither she nor her sister could be seen.

There was a silence, then a sudden scream. "Little fucken brats. Release me damnit…Hey don't…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Zets, Etsu.** Enough**." Zetsu's voice echoed through the trees as Hidana suddenly burst out of the tree line with bit marks lining the sides of her arms.

"Those fucken brats tried to fucken _**EAT**_ me!!!" She screamed, but the rest of the Akatsuki barely even spared her a glance only an occasional sweat drop, except Kaku who shook his head at her hopelessness. "But they…"

"Hidana. Enough. If you would stop provoking Kazula, then these problems wouldn't accrue." Zetsa suddenly spoke up in her usual emotionless manner, turning a sideward glance towards the silver haired woman.

Hidana grumbled at Zetsa's back as the green haired woman walked off, but surprisingly didn't say a thing. Hidan gave her daughter _the eyebrow _before letting a smirk crawl onto his face. He may have just met his daughter, but being a parent was rather fun from his point of view. Maybe it was because her daughter couldn't die. Hidan chuckled, earning a light glare from Hidana. Yeah. His daughter was a little ball if fire.

"Why?" Deida's whinny voice came from the rear of the group, causing some of the Akatsuki to look back with curious expressions. "Why wouldn't you LOVE ME!? I LOVE YOU…"

CRACK…

That damn well hurt. In less than a minute flat, Deida was face down in the dirt road, with a much annoyed Kazula standing over him with a slightly dented silver suitcase in her hands. Kaku immediately seemed to notice the briefcase.

"Hey, that's mine. Give it to me!" Kaku growled, giving Kazula a blood stopping death glare, though the rest of his face was covered in a mask similar to Kakuzu's.

"Really." Kakuzu said casually, mockingly, while bringing the case before as if inspecting it for something important. "I thought this belonged father." A smirk crawled onto Kazula's face and Kaku knew what was coming, all the other Akatsuki could sense the scowl on his face. "I don't see your name on it."

A clash. Within minutes Kazula was dodging punches and kicks a smile on her face the whole time. Kaku on the other hand was furious and though he kept a nearly impassive look on his face thanks to the mask he wore, his sister could feel his anger. Short temperedness did run in their family after all.

"Kazula!" Kaku bellowed in rage chasing his big sister through the dense trees as she gracefully dodged his attacks and the brush that got in her way.

The Akatsuki could only watch as they continued their track towards the little town. Slowly, they were becoming accustom to the madness. It seemed that ever since that morning, when they'd first gotten their children, there was not one moment of peace. If it wasn't Kisama acting like a two year old or Deida trying to confess his love to Kazula then being mercilessly pounded like a sack of meat, it was Hidana and Kazula screaming insults at one another. The Akatsuki had to admit though, it wasn't all too bad.

* * *

"Kabuto. Where are my scrolls?" Orochimaru hissed in a low irritated tone, though Kabuto just pushed his glasses back into their original position.

"I believe Sasuke is using them to train." Kabuto explained in monotone, though his voice was seemingly mocking and expectant as it always seemed to be and Orochimaru had to raise an eyebrow at this.

"I see. Such a good boy our Sasuke is." Orochimaru all but purred and Kabuto suppressed a shudder of something close to disgust.

Kabuto could only watch as Orochimaru licked his lips in anticipation at the thought of taking Sasuke's body as a vessel and forced himself not to look away. To do so, would more than likely lead to his demise.

"Not quite I'm afraid." A low slithering like voice came from the dark room's shadows, causing Kabuto and Orochimaru to feel a shudder run down their spines.

Orochimaru, for the first time he could ever recall, felt a cold wave wash over him at the sound of the sickly sweet voice. Low and dripping with malice, but mocking and persuasive. Almost seductive to the ears. The snake lord's shoulders tensed. Kabuto was feeling similar sensations, but being less powerful and assured that his lord, felt as though his very soul had been tossed into the middle of a raging blizzard. Possibly he would faint.

Soul shaking silence ensued the surrounding darkness for some time, until Orochimaru finally seemed to find his voice. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" His voice was low and steady, though somehow it seemed a tad bit guarded unlike his usual arrogant mockery.

"Me? Oh my." The voice said in a charming and innocent purr, causing Orochimaru to tense completely at the sudden change. "I did not mean to scare you." The voice soothed in a gentle tone. "I merely meant to get your attention." A truth or a lie, neither Orochimaru nor Kabuto could tell. "How rude of me." There was a sudden stir in the shadow just next to Kabuto and the medic felt his knees go weak. "I am Oro." The name was purred out into Kabuto's ear before he had even sensed the presence right behind him.

Orochimaru felt another chill run through him, as he locked eyes with another set of golden orbs, though he managed to maintain his composure. Kabuto on the other hand, had gone unbelievably rigid as two long pale fingers suddenly began to wonder up the length of his exposed neck, lightly scraping the tips of their nails on his sensitive skin. The eyes of Oro and Orochimaru never broke contact as the young woman continued to stroke at Kabuto's neck.

Orochimaru managed a weak smirk, though it was noticeably more timid then his usual ones. "Oro my dear." The young woman's shadowed figure didn't move in the slightest, merely ceased their roaming of the medic's skin, but her eyes seemed to flicker in recognition of the snake lord's voice.

"Yes father?" Sweet and seemingly childish the voice sounded, but Orochimaru felt his body numb at the words.

Father? Impossible.

"My dear child." His eyes focused solely on the eyes of the young woman hidden in the shadows. "I am afraid you are mistaken." The snake lord began with a crooked smirk plastered onto his pale face. "I have no children." The young woman's eyes did not flicker, nor did she blink, merely watched the man with snake like eyes intently and Orochimaru felt himself becoming unnerved by them.

Suddenly a disturbingly psychotic smirk spread over the young woman's pale lips as her head tilted and the dim candle light caught the glow of her sickly pale skin." Then let me explain this…" The slit pupils in her eyes thinned even more in malice as a full out grin creped slowly over her face. "…for the beginning."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Ha! I'm done with this chapter and I am very pleased with myself at the moment. *Triumphant smirk* Now I need to start the next. *Sigh* So what do you think about Oro? Kinda creepy isn't she? Please review…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Author's Note: Finally, I found the ****motivation ****to finish this chapter...meaning banished myself from the internet until it was done. Hope you enjoy it. ^.^**

* * *

**Dimensions**

**Chapter 10**

The Akatsuki were in no rush as they entered through the gates of Satoru Town. The town really was a lively little place, and luckily for the Akatsuki, since it was such a small and peaceful region, none of the citizens running about the area recognized them as Akatsuki.

"Oh Kon, look at that." Peinitra cheered joyfully, dragging the very disinterested Kon behind her as she suddenly broke off from the group and made for a small clothing store near the town entrance.

Pein gave his daughter a quick glance before deciding to let it go. Besides, she was a big girl and she could handle herself, still, a light glare made its way across his face. If that Kon boy made one inappropriate advance towards her, then he would personally make sure that boy suffered the pains of a thousand deaths. At the same time though, he knew he wouldn't be able to kill Konan's only son. He was now, all he had left of her to be honest.

Seeing that her father was playing 'Bick a Boo' with little Dei Deila walked to Kisama's side. "Kisama…" Deila looked up to the beautiful blue haired woman and pulled on the sleeve of the Akatsuki cloak around her waist to get her attention.

The blue haired woman immediately snapped out of whatever she had been thinking about at the moment. This brief moment of concentration did not go unnoticed by Zetsa.

Kisama looked down to the young girl and gave her a unnaturally huge smile, ruffling the young blonde's hair as she bent down to eye level with her. "Yes little one?" Kisama asked in a sweet tone, causing a very jealousy prone Tachi to suddenly send a scorching death glare in the direction of the mini female Deidara.

Damn Uchiha jealousy possessiveness issues. They're just as bad as MATERNAL INSTINCTS!!!

"Kisama can we get ice cream?" The little blonde girl pouted up at her Kisama, grabbing hold of the blue haired woman's sleeve and snatching Gar's hand as she did so.

Gar blushed slightly at the contact, but only lowered his eyes to the ground and let the heat wash over his face. Deila didn't notice too much. She was too busy looking up to Kisama with puppy dog eyes.

Sasor and Kisama locked eyes for the briefest of moments before Kisama abruptly snatched Deila and Gar into her arms, squishing the young children into her 'feather pillows' with a playful laugh. Tachi suddenly growled deep in his throat, causing the blue haired woman to turn to the Uchiha with a puzzled expression upon her beautiful face.

Kisama blinked once. "PUPPY!!!!" She unexpectedly screeched in delight, bouncing into a very shocked Tachi's arms with Deila and Gar still flushed against her breasts.

Well, the nice bounce her 'feather pillows' demonstrated even with Deila and Gar flushed tightly against them, didn't sit too well with the position she and Tachi were in at that moment. Meaning, Tachi's eyes were a tad bit lower from Kisame's eyes than he would want anyone to know about. Damn hormones. He condemned them to rot in hell.

"Kisama, Tachi…" Zetsa turned her glance over to the two ninja, successfully snapping Tachi's eyes away from Kisama's…ah…squishy lumps. "Take Deila, Gar, Dei, and Sasor for some ice cream at the other end of town…" Zetsa looked to Pein with emotionless eyes as she spoke again. "Be assured. You're daughter has informed me of the shop's location, and her information is very reliable."

Sure enough when Pein looked over to where his daughter and Kon had been they were gone. A small frown crossed his face. These kids…were dangerous. Not even he had been able to sense the twos' disappearance. There was no telling what their children were capable of.

Madara/Tobi's was also entertaining the ideas that Pein had, though his eyes were more focused on his son Tob. His son. An Uchiha. Did he possess the same sharingan as he did? Madara/Tobi's eyes watched his son with a keen sharpness. He had to find out, and soon.

At that moment Tob was rubbing his cheek against Zetsa's swollen belly, much to Hidana's anger. Madara chuckled inwardly to himself. He could almost count down the seconds until Hidan's daughter blew from frustration.

At hearing Zetsa's command, Kisama jumped out of the much displeased Tachi's arms and walked up to Deidara and held out her free hand to him. "Dei please!" She giggled, and Deidara reluctantly complied not wishing to spark the wrath of the other Akatsuki. "Thank you!" Kisama cheered goodheartedly, holding little Dei in her unoccupied arm.

Dei giggled and snuggled his cheek into Kisama's breast while Deila and Gar smiled and held onto Kisama's shoulder for more balance. Kisama smiled before giving her father a huge grin, earning a smug smirk from her father. Kisame could honestly say he was in fact quiet amused by his daughter. She was just a ball of amusement and fun.

"I can walk." Sasor said as Kisama came to her side with every intention of picking up the red head.

As predicted by the Akatsuki, Kisama pouted, but surprisingly didn't argue. Tachi seemed please by this, though he was still glaring daggers at the little baby who was attempting to nurse on Kisama's 'feather pillows. It was quite obvious to the older Akatsuki that little Dei's saving grace was his young age and ignorance to the intimacy of his attempted nursing.

The elder Akatsuki watched as the six walked off onto a side street and made their way to the ice cream shop. No words were spoken, but somehow the older Akatsuki were beginning to get the impression that something was going on.

"Itach…" Zetsa said with a slight hint of command.

The Uchiha did not answer of make eye contact as he stepped back into the shadows and was gone within the heartbeat. Some of the Akatsuki's eye widened a bit. His body had simply vanished though the darkness like one liquid blending into another. It actually gave the older Akatsuki chills.

"Kazula, Kaku…" Zetsa did not look to where they were nor did they give any indication they were there. The Akatsuki still thought they were fighting over that brief case, and it was somewhat unnerving to think that the two could have been with them the whole time without them knowing it.

Zetsa began to merge with the ground, gesturing for her two siblings to follow her in. They followed silent order without question and quickly disappeared from sight.

She looked to Pein expectantly. "Peinitra and Kon are in position already…" Pein suddenly realized what was happening. "…just give the order." It was then the older Akatsuki could feel a overbearing source of raw power moving towards them.

A scowl pulled across Deida's lips. "It's them…"

The Akatsuki tensed as the feeling of power came closer to them, bearing down on them with its shear pressure. "Who?" Pein asked, fighting to keep his voice perfectly steady as the surge of power rained down on him.

Itach looked to Pein and then in the direction of the power source before answering. "Kimmi…and Oramaru." He told him indifferently, his expression unmoved in the least.

Zetsa looked to Tob, who was unusually silent as he stood next to his father, silently communicating through settle gestures. She averted her eyes immediately and gazed about at the other Akatsuki. It was not her place to observe a private conversation between the LEADERS of the Akatsuki. Even if Tob encouraged her to on occasion.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Yet another chapter up. ^.^ I hate to pick favorites, but I have to admit that Kisama IS my favorite. She's just likeable I guess. What do you think? Please review…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Author's Note: I am now starting my 11th chapter of 'Dementions'. Oh yeah, I'm so bad! XD This is where the Akatsuki's children start to...KICK SOME MAJOR A$$!!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

**Dimensions**

**Chapter 11**

The sound feather light sounds of feet meeting the earth rung in the Akatsuki's ears like a hammer to glass. Oramaru was coming...and he had back up behind him.

Zetsa sunk lower into the protection of the ground, intent of protecting the unborn child within her. She would not assist in this battle. She turned her lush yellow eyes to Itach, and he in return turned his gaze to her.

No words were spoken, only the nod of Itach's head gave the other Akatsuki even the slightest of indications that a silent agreement had been made. Deida and Same looked to Zetsa as well, seeking her reassurement. When she returned their gazes Same also nodding in understanding while Deida let a smirk cross his lips.

Zetsa then turned to the older Akatsuki. "Obviously..." Zetsa gave the Akatsuki one final check over. "Oramaru and Oro have found their father." Pein raised an eyebrow at this, and Zetsa took the hint to continue. "Oramaru is coming, and he is bringing some of his father's men with him."

A small chuckle hidden within the trees catch the others attention. "Well..." It was Hidana. "...it seems Jashin-sama has graced me with this chance to redeem myself." Hidan looked up at had to smile at his daughter. She was so perfect.

"Shut it you religious cunt." There was no mistaking who that had been.

Deida suddenly looked up to the tree with his eyes wide in a loving gaze, shining in the sun like jewels. His Kazula was up there. He could feel his heart begin to beat faster, as it always did when he heard her voice. Despite her spiteful words.

"Why you fucken heathen whore! I will fucken smite you Bitch!" Hence the signature slapping sounds commence.

"Silence." Zetsa commanded quietly, but it nonetheless caused the shaking tree branches to seize their moving at once.

Zetsu smiled as he slightly emerged with the tree he was inside of. So his daughter held a high place of power. He glanced over to Tobi and Tob. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on. Something deeper.

The town about them, suddenly seemed to explode into a panic of screaming as waves of sound ninja came spewing out of the forest, bearing their weapons at the outnumbered Akatsuki.

"Well, well, well." Came a low silky voice. More like a purr if anything, but nonetheless, the younger Akatsuki stiffened at it. "How nice to see you all again." From the shadows emerged the form of a young dark man.

Creamy white skin and shoulder length black hair that shone in the limited sun light. Liquid yellow eyes and a wide smile plastered on his thin lipped expression. He looked like Orochimaru, but his smile. Is seemed too genuine...far too genuine. It made him seem almost, friendly. Almost trusting.

The younger Akatsuki tensed slightly, when he began to look around. Obviously looking for something, or someone. It didn't take long before he locked eyes with Zetsa.

"Where is Kisama?" He asked in a low and, dare it be said, charming tone.

His smile seemed to grow wider, to the point to where it could have put a perfect line through his face. His eyes too seemed to soften at the mentioning of the name, but instead of making him seem any less intimidating, it made him seem more psychotic if anything.

Indeed...he was.

Zetsa didn't answer his question and it became apparent to the older Akatsuki, that there was something about this guy that seemed to make their children especially uneasy.

Deidara looked to his son and felt his eyes narrow a bit. His son was shaking violently, but not in fear. No. It was anger.

Kazula watched Deida's shaking form from the tree tops with a displeased glare, ignoring Hidana's silent growl at Oramaru. "Calm down Deida." Her voice was a tad bit softer this time, but still held its cool composer that she seemed to possess whenever calm.

Almost instantly, Deida's shaking stopped and his poster relaxed as he gazed up to Kazula with pained eyes. He smiled at her and blew her a soft kiss from the tips of his fingers.

Kaku snorted a bit in amusement while Kazula sneered at Deida's gesture of affection, but neither took their eyes off of Oramaru's still figure. To do so, would very well mark their imminent end.

"Well..." Oramaru's silky voice caused the Akatsuki to ready themselves for the worst. "...since Kisama isn't here." A wide grin break in place of his smile. "Shall we begin?"

Almost simultaneously, several of his men charged at the Akatsuki at full force bearing their weapons ready to strike. There was about forty of them, all roughly jonnin level. The older Akatsuki took attack positions, prepared for a fierce battle.

Zetsa held out her hand from her new position within a large tree to the right of the battle field. The older Akatsuki held their positions but didn't attack, even Hidan was not so sure of what to make of this. Zetsa then turned her gaze to Deida, who grinned in seeming delight.

"Now I'll show you..." Deida reached into a hidden pouch under his cloak. "...the genius of my father's art, made my own."

A few of the charging men stopped in their tracks to assess the situation, but the more hot headed one continued to charge forth. Deida grinned as he brought a handful of what looked to be dust, from his pouch.

The older Akatsuki watched in curiosity as Deida threw the dust into the air and began to form some hand seals. "Now, behold!"

Deida threw his hand into the air, and the dust began to form around it. The clay-dust was forming into several shapes. Birds, insects, even small clay figures of little men.

The charging men had almost reached Deida, but...

"Scatter!" The small clay pieces separated from Deida's hand and began to fly, crawl, or run towards the rapidly approaching men.

Boom...

Within milliseconds sprays of blood, dismembered limbs, and screaming filled the air in a display of vibrant colors and explosions. "IS IT NOT WONDERFUL!?" Deida screamed like a maniac, jumping onto a large clay bird he had used a jutsu to expand. Obviously this boy had been trained by his father well.

Deidara watched with a distinct feeling of pride and accomplishment as he watched his son take to the air. His hair waving freely behind him as his face basked in the glow of fiery destruction in the liking of a god. That was...his son.

" I'm not done yet!" That caught everyone's attention as Deida suddenly changed his hand sign. "Prepare to see the truest and purest form of my art." Such pride and determination, it made Deidara smile up at his son in only a way a father could to his son.

"Massive shock wave jutsu! Blood shower!"

The remaining sound ninja didn't know what to make of this, until...

The screaming started as one by one the men began to explode in a showed of crimson. Their Bodies being ripped apart from the inside out from the building eruption within their own bodies.

Akatsuki's eyes widened. What just...

"My turn Bitches!!!" Hidana's sudden screech rung in the Akatsuki ears unexpectedly, snapping them from their trance like states.

The older Akatsuki watched as the young Hidan clone female jumped down from the tree she was perched upon, landing beside Zetsa. When Zetsa did nothing to stop her, Hidana smirked and began to walk forward.

Hidan's eyes lit up near instantly. His daughter was about to kill in the name of their god. He could tell by the way she was mumbling softly to her pendent.

Hidana's eyes were closed. Her face set in a calm expression as her pendent rested softly against her fingers and she prayed to the it in a hushed voice. Seeking righteousness through her God.

Her eyes snapped open. "Now.." A grin slipped sinisterly across her lips. "...we begin our assent to Lord Jashin."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Oh yeah, Deida kicks butt!!! But I wonder what Hidana can do. Actually...I don't think there is enough sound ninja to go around. Given the extent of the Akatsuki's children's power. Please review...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Author's Note: Just recently my internet has been all but cut off, so my updates may take a while to get posted up. Sorry to all those who have been reading my stories, but I will try to update as often as I can. I've also haven't been in the mood to type on this story.

* * *

**

**Dimensions**

**Chapter 12**

Orochimaru's men gave the young woman with the cocky grin and the WHITEISH SILVER hair a degrading stare. Like the sex starved basterds they were, they were looking more at her revealed cleavage than at her anger drunken eyes. Obviously that did not sit so well with Hidana.

"Hey you damn basterds, stop fucken staring at my fucken breasts you dirty heathen assholes!" Yeah. Hidana wasn't so pleased by their crudeness or their openly eye raping her.

Hidan felt a twitch in his shoulder blades. The drive to rip their hearts out starting to intensify as the perverted grins on their faces became even wider. EVIL MATERNAL INSTINCTS!!!

Hidana grabbed the pendent hanging freely in front of her chest in a pure fit of white hot rage and ripped it from her neck, effectively snapping its beaded chain as she did so. Her eyes trained on the men before her and the rest of the Akatsuki, she scattered the beads upon the ground and sneered deeply in the back of her throat. In her hand, she gripped onto the pendent piece so hard, that it cut deeply into her palm and blood began to flow through her fingers in thick crimson streams.

"Prepare to suffer the never ending torment of Jashin-sama's wrath and all his power!" Hidana screeched instinctively as she gripped the handle of the scythe strapped to her back and pulled it in out into an offensive position. Her face was turning bright red in rage and the vain at the side of her thimble was popping out quite visibly.

She gripped the blood covered pendent with her forefinger and thumb and rubbed the dripping fluids from her fingers onto the pendent. At the touch of her fingers rubbing circler patterns on it, the pendent began to glow.

She let a sinister grin creep across her face, and from the sudden change of facial expressions on Oramaru's men, they could feel the blood craving ora flowing off of her. She threw the pendent up to the sky as quick as the eye could track.

It began to fall back to her form below. She raised her hand up to capture it, her fingers sliding into the loop of her pendent's circle. And then...

A flash. Soundless...

The sound of cracking branches...

Slicing of flesh from the bone...

Screams of pain...

The elder Akatsuki's eyes momentarily widened as they watched a blur of bright red dashing through the trees, slicing and mauling as it went. It hurled itself at the men, circling the perimeter of the battle field.

Not Hidana. For she was still standing where she'd been the whole time, but her pendent was missing.

Deida looked down at Hidana's movements as he soared high above the tree line on his clay sculpture. Fully intent on staying out of Hidana's line of fire. If there was one thing none of the Akatsuki wanted to do, it was to be on the receiving end of Hidana's ninja art.

The Akatsuki watched the red object intensely. The blur of twirling menace was too large to be her pendent. Could it have expanded?

Hidan, and the rest of the Akatsuki for that matter, felt their spins go rigid. Too fast. Much too fast. They hadn't even seen her throw it. Howe could she be...that fast?

Kazula merely glanced down at the elder Akatsuki members and raised an eyebrow. How easily amused they were...

Hidana squatted down, preparing to jump. What?

The blur was heading straight towards her, blood flinging wildly from its rounded edges as it continued its reckless rampage towards the silver haired woman.

She leaped into the air, and landed neatly on the spinning object. It stopped its rotation as her feet touched its surface.

The pendent.

Hidana let a wide smirk cross her lips as she moistened them with her tongue. Giving her the appearance of a blood craving demon. It was rather terrifying.

She let her eyes soften into a sinisterly lazy expression. "Now, let's begin." Floating on the pendent, she began to rise into the still air above her.

The metal beads from the broken chain resting upon the ground began to rise with her. Began to morph. Their round edges beginning to stretch into sharp edged weapons. Ninja stars. The eyes of both the dying and untouched men of Oramaru's forces near pooped out of their skulls as they watched the beads morph around her hovering form.

Death was upon them. They could feel it in their souls.

Hidan looked long and hard at the technique, but could figure what she was doing, until it hit him. He looked out at the battle field and felt his heart begin to soar. That explained it.

The pendent, in its bloody rampage through the battle field, had created a Jashin sacrificing symbol with the blood of her enemies. And, Hidan let a soft smirk cross his face. Her own blood from her palm was mixed in with it. Clever.

The shuriken moved. It was too fast as well. No time to escape. Flashes of light were barely even visible, the speed was so great.

Screams were heard. So Hidana had neglected killing them. But to the Akatsuki it made sense. Hidan was the same way. Only, the victim's ankle and elbow joints had been severed wide open. Their fingers all but cut off to the bone. They would escape. It was obvious to the Akatsuki, Hidana, was far more dangerous then her father ever would be.

The weapons suddenly stopped their massacre a mere thirty seconds after they had begun. Blood of rival ninja dripping freely from their rigid edges. The dying men lay struggling in puddles of their own blood. It was time.

The blooded weapons rose to meet Hidana, floating high above the battle field on her enlarged pendent with a grin on her face. There would be no stopping her jutsu now. She knew this.

Deida immediately gave Hidana a wide girth as to allow her aerial space to perform her jutsu.

The weapons began to circle Hidana, the blood upon them beginning to drip off, but instead of falling to the ground, the drops of crimson began to form a long line of floating blood streams. The streams flowed to Hidana, who held out a single hand to the liquid.

The fluids hovered above her palm. Until slowly, tauntingly, she brought it to her mouth. Letting the blood flow though her lips and onto her tongue as it pleased.

Her skin began to change color. White and black. The exact image of her father. It gave Hidan butterflies to watch his daughter about to complete the most sacred of Jashin rituals. Sacrificing others.

Once the transformation of her skin was complete, the weapons formed a circle around her. The Akatsuki instinctively knew what was about to happen. It would not be a pleasant sight for some.

Hidana raised her arms to the sky, flung her head back in seeming bliss. "JASHIN-SAMA!!! ACCEPT ME INTO YOUR GRACES!!!" Then the psychopathic laugh came, strong and clear.

The weapons flung themselves at her then. Piercing through her flesh like water, causing crimson to spill from her wounds and mouth in sickening gushes. She fell flat backed onto her pendent, still laughing in ecstasy as the shuriken attacked her again and again. Stabbing repeatably. Forcing ever more blood to fall thickly onto her pendent, flowing off its smooth edges in a waterfall of dark red.

The men on the ground below were dying as well, seeming to be drowned in their own bodily fluids of red while gashes of exposed flesh appeared on their bodies. Invisible stabbing which they could not stop.

And the last thing they'll remember in their decent to hell will be the cynical laughter of woman above them.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hidana is...scary. But really cool. I liked how her attack turned out. What about you? Please review...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**FAMILY TREES… (Just for a brief memory jogger of characters you like.)**

**---Pein---**

**Only Daughter: Peinitra**

**Age: 18**

**Crush: Kon**

**Status: Kage**

**---Konan---**

**Only Son: Kon**

**Age: 18**

**Crush: Peinitra**

**Status: Anbu**

**---Itachi---**

**Oldest son: Itach**

**Age: 19**

**Crush: Unknown**

**Status: Anbu Captain, maybe Kage**

**Youngest Son: Tachi**

**Age: 16**

**Crush: Kisama**

**Status: Anbu**

**---Kisame---**

**Only Son: Same**

**Age: 19**

**Crush: Unknown**

**Status: Anbu Captain**

**Only Daughter: Kisama**

**Age: 18**

**Crush: Unknown**

**Status: Elite Jonin**

**Mystery Child**

**---Sasori---**

**Only Daughter: Sasor**

**Age: 9**

**Crush: None**

**Status: Jonin**

**---Deidara---**

**Oldest Son: Deida**

**Age: 17**

**Crush: Kazula**

**Status: Elite Jonin**

**Only Daughter: Deila**

**Age: 7**

**Crush: Gar**

**Status: Genin**

**Youngest Son: Dei**

**Age: 1**

**Crush: NONE!!!**

**Status: ????????**

**---Kakuzu---**

**Only Daughter: Kazula**

**Age: 17**

**Crush: None**

**Status: Anbu**

**Only Son: Kaku**

**Age: 16**

**Crush: Hidana**

**Status: Anbu**

**---Hidan---**

**Only Daughter: Hidana**

**Age: 16**

**Crush: Kaku**

**Status: Elite Jonin**

**Mystery Child**

**---Zetsu---**

**Oldest Daughter: Zetsa**

**Age: 18**

**Crush: None**

**Status: Anbu**

**Youngest and Twin Daughters: Zets and Etsu**

**Ages: 5**

**Crushes: None**

**Status: Genin**

**Adopted Son: Gar**

**Age: 8**

**Crush: Deila**

**Status: Chunnin**

**---Tobi/Madara---**

**Only Son: Tob/Madar**

**Age: 20**

**Crush: Zetsa**

**Status: Jonin/Kage**

**ENEMY FAMILY TREE**

**---Orochimaru---**

**Oldest Son: Oramaru**

**Age: 20**

**Crush: Kabita and Kisama**

**Status: Kage**

**Only daughter: Oro**

**Age: 19**

**Crush: Unknown**

**Status: Beyond Kage**

**Mystery Child**

**---Kabuto---**

**Only Daughter: Kabita**

**Age: 18**

**Crush: None**

**Status: Head Medic**

**---Kimmimaru---**

**Only Son: Kimmi**

**Age: 16**

**Crush: Kabita**

**Status: Anbu Captain**

**Author's Note: Okay, got the chapter up. ^.^

* * *

**

**Dimensions**

**Chapter 13**

An explosion.

Kisama looked to the sky with wide sparkling black orbs and began to jump up and down when she caught sight of the mushroom clouds spreading over head. This in effect, caused her to start choking on her ice cream popsicle when it launched itself down her throat from the movement.

Deila dropped her cone at the sight. "Tachi! Kisama's dying!" Deila wailed as she watched Kisama start to turn a dark shade of blue. A shade of blue that almost matched the color of her hair.

Which was a bad thing, considering she wasn't her brother or father.

Tachi turned to Kisama and gave her a small frown of disapproval, but nonetheless gave her a quick smack to the back that easily dislodged the dreaded ice cream's rebellion. If not a bit harshly.

Must not know his own strength it seemed.

Kisama gave Tachi an appreciative grin as she rubbed her throat roughly. Trying to sooth out the pain that was left from the jabbing stick.

"Control yourself...you're almost as bad as that Naruto guys brat." Tachi sighed in monotone, though his face seemed twisted into a slightly distasteful expression.

Kisama looked to him with questioning eyes. "You mean the blonde one those to emo boys Sian and Satuki are always fawning over?" She smiled then.

Tachi frowned deeply. "Are you referring to me as being an emo?" A deadpan question. "Because my cousin and I are nothing alike?"

Deila giggled at this and Tachi shot her a small glower that demanded silence. Gar immediately put himself in between the older Uchiha and Deila at seeing this though.

Kisama ignored his last question and grinned thoughtfully. "I wonder if those two boys will ever decide who's going to get her."

Tachi scoffed lightly. "How am I to know? The only thing I need to now is that my cousin hates me now." A displeased expression shadowed over his face.

Kisama grinned brightly. "It's not that baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" She laughed full heartedly as she put her hands to her hips and straightened her pose.

Tachi was about to retort, but an explosion cut him off before he could begin.

Fast as the wind, she suddenly hosted Deila and Gar onto her rather broad shoulders and pointed to the sky where explosions were going off like fireworks. "Look! It's your brother and soon to be brother-in-law's art." Kisama laughed good naturedly, the lights from the sudden bursts of light shining beautifully across her face. Stunning was the word.

Gar blushed madly at the indications of what had been said, but his hand did tighten around Deila's nonetheless. Even if it did prove that the statement had some truth behind it. Deila on the other hand, pouted childishly and pulled lightly on the beautiful woman's hair.

Tachi looked away from Kisama, once he realized he'd been staring the whole time. Watching the array of dazzling colors highlighting her soft hair in a frenzy of bright colors.

Kisama noticed, but said nothing on the matter.

At the sound of water flowing, Kisama's face immediately swung around to watch the battle over the tree tops from afar.

Massive. The wall of water she saw towered over the battle field, over the tree line, and very possibly over the mountains themselves. Rising over the earth and casting the lands below into a watery shadow.

The wall of water was just that big. Kisama stared at it transfixed, slowly putting gar and Deila back onto the ground. She recognized it.

The water began to come back down to earth, at full speed. Tachi saw it too. He braced for an impact that was no where near him.

Why?

"**TIDAL WAVE JUTSU**!" Kisama all but screamed at the top of her lungs as the body of liquid crashed upon the battle field with a great heave of its unparalleled bulk.

The earth shook wildly as the mass of fluids rained down a deadly blow to the poor enemies below. Literally crushing them under the force of the water's weight.

Apparently, she and her brother liked that jutsu. _A LOT_!

She swung her excited gaze towards Tachi, holding the two young children to her _feather pillows_ tightly in her joy, and smiling brightly with the intensity of a thousand suns behind her radiant glow.

Tachi let a secret smile cross his own lips. At least she was happy.

But then it came. Over the trees as the tidal wave had. Out of the water that had flooded the battle field.

The puff of blackish smoke. The long stream like body hidden within the darkened cloud.

A snake. A summoning snake. Its white glossy scales shining like perfect jewels in the light of the sun and its cold black eyes dark as the moonless night.

Kisama's smile fated from her lips, her liquid black eyes widening in something a key to terror and anger. The tensing of her muscles stiffened her posture to a rigid stand still as she let the two children down from her grasp near lifelessly.

Gar looked up to Kisama with worried ocean green eyes, still holding tightly to Deila's hand tightly. Tachi immediately recognized the indications of Kisama's behavior.

Oramaru was there...

And he was most likely looking for her.

The woman he loved.

* * *

"Who is this basterd!?" Hidan yelled over the rumbling of crumbling earth and chaotic battle.

From the wall of dust clouds walked a lone figure towards the older Akatsuki who were to the east of the battle field, its shadow becoming clearer as it approached. Slowly and with deadly intent. An enemy.

A powerful enemy.

Within seconds, Kaku was at the older Akatsuki's side. "It's Kimmi." He sneered, readying a kunai in the palm of one hand and taking a fighting stance. "Be on your guard."

The sounds of numerous explosions and hisses of pain reached the ears of the Akatsuki as the shadowed figure became revealed. The shockwave of the detonation having blown the dust cover from his form.

"As sharp as ever it seems." The man, Kimmi, said lightly, his voice deeply toned but airy. Kaku glared at him with malice.

He was young. About 16 or so. The same age as Kaku. His hair was a snow colored white, but his skin seemed off somehow. Too smooth. Too hard.

Bone?

It was true. The man's body was completely amerced in solid bone, gleaming dimly in the sunlight.

Another explosion, followed by the sounds of weapons clashing.

"Where is she?" Kimmi inquired in his deep but light voice, provoking a frown from Kakuzu's son.

"Where is who may I ask." Polite hostility. Kaku took another kunai from his weapons pouch, his eyes never leaving his target.

Kimmi frowned, but the bone coating on his lips strained it to what appeared to be an impassive expression. "Lady Kabita..." His replied his eyes slimming to a distrusting glower. "Where have you taken Lady Kabita?" The rage in his voice did not go unmissed. "Lady Oro said that..."

"You're a fool!" Kaku exclaimed suddenly, his fist tightening on the weapon in his hands. "Oro is using your love for that woman to blind you to the truth of what's really going on."

Kimmi's lips tightened, but nonetheless. "Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I am being used, but...even if that were so." A thick layer of bone began to encrust his arm. "Even the most distant threats to Lady Kabita must be eliminated."

Kaku's eyes hardened. "You are not worthy of her." He took an aggressive step forward. "You are a fool to not see who the real threat to _your_ Kabita is."

Kimmi frowned then. "Enough talking." He took his own fighting stance, the bone weapon was held high into a striking angle. "I will prove my worth to remain at Kabita's side."

Kaku snapped his head to one side. "Then shut up and prove it to me."

In a flash on white and black, they disappeared into the battle field. Leaving the older Akatsuki behind. Confused as to what had just been exchanged between the two younger shinobi.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So now Kimmi has been introduced to the scene. I wonder though, what is his relationship with Kabita? Please review...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Author's Note: Fourteenth chapter. That's a good chapter to start going into depth about the relations that the opposing sides have with one another. Enjoy...

* * *

**

**Dimensions**

**Chapter 14**

"Please tell me where Kisama is. I wish to see her again." Oramaru asked placidly, dodging yet another attack from Same's mighty blows.

The earth cracked from the sheer amount of chakra Same was exerting with each strike.

"Basterd!" Same sneered, his anger at an unnatural boil. He took another shot at Oramaru's head with his massive sword, but the snake like shinobi evaded it easily.

Damn snake like reflexes.

The sound of hissing. Oramaru glanced briefly around to find that his summoning creature was now bleeding profusely from the wounds the young bomber had given it.

The snake ninja frowned lightly. "Poor thing." He did a few hand signs, allowing the beaten creature to poof away back to where it belonged. He turned his hurt gaze towards Same. "You are so cruel to Popper."

Same tensed, straining to maintain his anger. "Us cruel?" The irony did not go unmissed by anyone present to hear it. Same's face was beginning to strain and flush a pissed shade of purple. "What right do you have to judge?"

Kisame appeared at the battle field, a recently killed enemy shinobi flinging away from his Shark-skin. "Same." He called, until he noticed that he and the snake ninja were staring into each others eyes.

One set to kill, while the other was dowsed in pain. Surprisingly, his son was the one that looked like the villain.

Kisame felt the confusion well up within him as he witnessed this scene. What the hell was going on!?

"Dear Same." That same smile. "Please take me to see your sister. I am deeply hurt that I have not been able to express my lo..." Oramaru quickly jumped to the right as a kunai flew at him, effectively cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Don't even say that! Not after what you did you basterd." Same was shaking uncontrollably in his rage, and the air was trapped within his throat. How dare he say such things after what he did to them?

After what he did to their mother!

* * *

Kaku was at a deadly stall mate with Kimmi. Their arms interlocked fiercely. Weapon on weapon. Kunai to bone.

Kimmi frowned and broke the stall mate, jumping back a good thirty feet before retaking a defensive, offensive stance. His bone coated arm held high above his head poised to attack, now slightly cracked from Kaku's relentless attacks.

It was an intense battle.

A bomb suddenly flew at Kimmi, but he noticed in time to evade at the last second.

From high above the battle field, Deida gave a silent mumble of incoherent words. He had missed again. Then again...

Another explosion.

Kimmi was suddenly blown backwards by the force of the shock wave, pieces of bone cracking along his face and arms.

It hadn't been his intention to hit him head on.

Kaku used the iron skin jutsu he'd learned from his father, and came at Kimmi before he had time to recover. Aiming for the cracks in his bone armor.

It worked. Caught off guard, Kimmi attempted to shield his body using his right arm, only to have his defense shattered by Kaku's blow.

Kimmi withheld the scream of pain that threatened to rip from his throat, grabbing at his wounded arm as he jumped back from the other ninja. Pieces of blood stained bone falling to the ground in crumbing heaps as he went.

Kaku made no expression, merely took a defensive stance and waited for the next blow.

It never came. In a flash of white, Kimmi suddenly disappeared from sight. All traces of his being there erased from the battle field as well.

Kaku frowned then. So Oramaru had seen it fit to once again flee from the battle field?

He looked over to where Same was. He found his blue skinned friend in a raging fit, beating a few unlucky trees to a pulp with his bare fists.

It seemed Same's anger was becoming more and more uncontrollable each time he fought with the snake shinobi. That was understandable though.

Kaku glanced about the battle field. Where were Hidana and his sister?

His eyes slimmed slightly, trying to focus in on the far off areas the battle had taken place in.

It didn't take long before he found Hidana picking off a few of the straggling sound ninja that had failed to evacuate the area unseen. However, he couldn't find his older sister, Kazula.

Kaku didn't worry too much about his sister though. If anyone knew just how powerful Kazula was, it was him...and truth be told...

He was not buying into that _'she's just an ambu' _crap. He'd seen her lose her temper too many times to not realize his sister was not and never had been so limited in power.

Hell. Why didn't she just clam the title of Kage for some village? All she'd have to do is kill off all the other ninja.

Which, in his eyes, was a little overrated.

Ha! A village united as one is unbeatable. To his elder sister, a village united means less work for her tracking them down for the slaughter.

So in short. He didn't have to worry about his sister's safety. She could take care of herself.

* * *

Orochimaru glanced frantically into the darkness of the room round him, sweat running down the side of his face and his breath unsteady. Blood was running down his chin, along his neck and onto his white robes.

Bathing him in crimson.

What was happening? His mind was racing; filled with images so terrifying they seemed to shake his very soul to the core.

Then the voice came, so sweet and wicked. Orochimaru felt his heart nearly stop at the sound of it. "Daddy. Where'd you go daddy?"

The horrendous images kept coming. Boaring into his mind. Ripping and tearing at his being with icy claws.

Indescribable pain.

"Daddy..." The voice kept coming and he could feel the blood bubbling up from the bottom of his throat.

A nightmare...

"Daddy..." Demon. Demon child.

Not real...not his.

"Daddy..." The voice was getting softer. Crueler.

The screeching in his head, the pounding in his chest. Like a creature trying to burst forth from his very body.

The pain was unreal, but it was nothing compared to the images that were flashing before his eyes in rapid secession.

A light crept into the dark rook in which Orochimaru was cowering, and then came the shadow from the blinding light. "Daddy."

Orochimaru's heart stopped; at least, he wished it did.

Not real. The images in his mind were becoming more vivid. Sharp yellow eyes watching him from the shadow blocking the doorway.

Chaos, destruction. Like nothing he'd very seen.

Pain. So much pain.

Death. His death.

Suicide.

The shadow is coming closer, corning him. He is in too much pain to run anymore. The darkness is consuming him like never before.

The light is gone. Replaced by demonic yellow eyes, watching him.

He can feel his hands moving, grabbing hold of the blade at his side. He can't. He can't live like this.

Can't live with these images. Oh God.

He can see her. A woman. Beautiful. Deadly. Demon.

Satan in a woman's cloak. All the horrible things she's doing. To him...to...his daughter.

So cruel. So, so cruel.

"Do you see her?" The shadow with the yellow eyes is so close to him now. "That's mommy. My mommy." The demon child.

His daughter. The child of that woman. That thing.

He can see the smile on the girl's face now. So sinister, so malicious. So young. "We love mommy don't we daddy."

No, no. He can't live with this. The images...the memories. That woman's beautiful face hunting his mind, and the daughter she bore into the world.

"Because mommy loved us."

He can see the woman, holding his daughter by the hand. Their daughter. The girl is screaming in pain, trying to pull away. The woman only smiles as she plunges the kunai deeper into the girl's shoulder.

"Mommy loves you." She smiles at the girl, her nails tearing into the child's flesh. "Mommy will always love you."

This beating in his chest. It's not his heart. What is it?

"Mommy wants out." The girl cloaked in shadow reaches towards his chest. "Mommy wants to be free." The yellow eyes widen. "Let mommy out daddy. Before she gets angry."

The pain is beyond reality. He can't, he can't...

The kunai is at his throat now, pressing to the flesh. The girl looks at him with those yellow eyes. More sinister than his have ever been.

His hand tightens on the kunai at his throat. A spreading darkness shrouds his vision, and then all is cast into nothingness.

The memories are finally gone.

From the entrance of the door, two shadows linger. Watching Oro snuggle against her father's motionless form, smiling contently. Drenched in blood.

The taller of the two shadows leaves the scene, the younger following close behind.

Now she had to find, her father. If he was still alive that is.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**That was kind of sinister of me to write. So what do you think? Is the story still interesting now that you're getting to find out the basis of the children's relations with each other? Please review...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Author's Note: Fear me, for I have the next chapter up and I am evil! EVIL!!! Please enjoy...

* * *

**

**Dimensions**

**Chapter 15**

Kabuto was hidden away within the deepest reaches of the lair of his _former _master. Trying to stay as far away from that thing as possible. That demon who so happened to be Orochimaru's daughter.

The thought sent shivers down the medic's spine.

"There you are." Kabuto went rigid at the voice, until he realized it was completely different from the voice of that demon girl. Slowly, he looked into the direction of the open door.

What the hell!?

Kabuto could only watch in shock as a young silver haired youth walked through the doorway, a young boy following close behind her. Her height was that of an average woman, but the low raised heels she wore gave her a few extra centimeters. Her chest was kind of flat, but it still possessed a nice outward curve to it that plainly screamed woman. Her curves were more discreet, nothing too extreme as one might see on Kisama or Kazula.

Her hair had been pulled into a high ponytail, with only a few locks falling freely over her face. She didn't wear glasses, but her face was similar to that of Kabuto's even though there was a distinct feminine softness to the chin.

She looked like she could be...

"Hello father." Came her sweet toned voice, though it was underlined with a tint of impassiveness. "Please do not be afraid of me." Kabuto watched as those beautifully innocent black orbs of hers closed sweetly and a smile graced her lips.

She had his soft eyes he noticed immediately. There was no denying that she was his daughter.

That smile on her face never wavered, but it was not an artificial smile that most shinobi wore for intimidation. It was deeper...sadder.

A true smile of someone who was in pain.

Kabuto could only stare as the young woman walked up to him, never once breaking eye contact. It all seemed so surreal.

Could all this really be happening?

The young woman stopped before him, looking up into his face with an emotionless expression. The smile having been clearly wiped from her face. "I am Kabita, your daughter."

* * *

Hidana popped the cricks in her neck, whining softly as she did so. "Kaku!" She whined, turning her pouting gaze towards Kakuzu's son. "Where the hell is Kazula!? I'm getting fucken hungry damnit."

Kaku grunted in seeming annoyance, ignoring the young woman and turning towards Same. "You should check on your sister."

Same gave his head a light nod. "Thanks." With that he took off in the direction of the small town Kisama was currently in. He had to make sure his sister was taking the situation okay.

Kaku turned to Hidana then, pulling a small cloth from his pocket and offering it to the silver haired woman, though she just glared at it as if offended.

"Are you saying I'm dirty!?" She demanded to know, taking in a strained intake of breath. Kaku ignore it though and simply forced the tissue into Hidana's hand.

Before Hidana could retort, Kaku gave her a calm look. "You have blood on your face...it will stain your skin if it stays there." Hidana grumbled something Kaku didn't catch, but she nonetheless began to clean the crimson liquids from her cheeks and chin.

Kaku turned away from her while she was distracted, quickly disintegrating into a burst of swirling leaves. Hidana just managed to call him a bastard before he was gone.

Hidana frowned when she realized Kaku wasn't coming back to argue in his own defense of being called a bastard. He wasn't as quick tempered as his sister, and only his sister seemed to be able to pull the rage from him.

It slightly depressed the silver haired woman.

An eerie silence settled over the area, cloaking the land in a seemingly timeless world. Even the smallest of breaths could be heard in the still woods in which not even the birds sung or the wind blow.

Hidana visibly tensed, realizing that she was indeed completely alone. Not a soul to be seen or heard. The twisting sensation in her stomach was not completely foreign to her, but she sure as hell didn't like it.

"Kazula, where the fuck are you!" She yelled out, beginning to sprint towards the town off in the distance.

Past broken trees and rubbled earth, she darted onward to the place she knew she'd find the others. It didn't take her long, but every second seemed to stretch out its hands and push her just the tiniest bit away from her destination.

She flinched at the sound of a bird suddenly taking flight, but that didn't stop her pace.

"Hidana." The Jashin follower immediately stopped when she heard a familiar voice call her name, turning to face the person hidden away in the far off shadows.

It was Zetsa still deeply embedded into the trunk of a sturdily standing tree. Her expression was calm and controlled, impassive, though Hidana still felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Fuck Zetsa. Have you seen Kazula anywhere around here?" Hidana inquired, scratching the back of her head and rubbing her sore leg with her other foot.

Zetsa shook her head. "I cannot give you that information." The green haired woman's eyes hooded lightly. "She specifically asked me to not inform you of her location should you ask."

Hidana whined loudly, crossing her arms over her chest in seeming irrigation. "Damn bitch slinking off again." Without so much as another word, Hidana darted off towards the town once more, knowing full well there was no getting information out of the woman if she didn't want to tell.

Besides...it wasn't like she could actually hurt her even if she tried. Plus there was the overwhelming fact that Zetsa was actually allowing her younger brother to take refuge in her womb until he was ready to be born.

So in short, Hidana would never attack Zetsa.

Zetsu's daughter watched as Hidana disappeared into the thick forest of trees ahead, her soft yellow eyes steady and unmoving. There was a frown to her lips when she let her orbs close in seeming concentration.

"Tob, get down from there already." She commanded monotonously, her eyes never swaying from their sightless stare.

There was a rustle of leaves before a black clan figure landed on a branch not far from the half merged woman. His mask and armor were shining in the slowly fading sunlight.

There was a silence. Long, but not uncomfortable.

Tob spoke up then. "Tob has a question Zetsa-sama." Zetsa tensed visibly at the man's words, though they were in a playfully innocent tone. He ignored it though, knowing that she was merely uncomfortable with him trying to assert her as a dominate figure within the Akatsuki. "Why would connections between our members and their fathers be so quickly made?" He tilted his head slightly.

Zetsa frowned. "Please do not call me sama Madar-sama." Her eyes seemed clouded over slightly. Maybe it was fear.

No. She was not afraid of Madar, but there was something in Zetsa's eyes that told Tob/Madar to cut his act. Before he went too far.

"Zetsa, you never answered my question." Came a dark and deep voice, though it had the smallest tone of softness to it. A young man's voice.

Zetsa seemed to perk up at hearing it. The recognition in her eyes told that much. "It would seem that since all dimensions are undeniably linked by a common source, the connections that took place in our own dimension have followed our signature trail through the rift to this one." She turned her expressionless gaze to the silent masked man for the first time. "The love our parents felt for us there has been transmitted into the mind set of their other selves here."

Madar put his finger to his chin, before he began to walk along the tree's bark towards Zetsa. "How do you feel about that?"

Zetsa stiffened noticeably, her lips tightening into a firm line and her eyes beginning to twitch slightly.

Madar just had to get a reaction out of her, didn't he?

"I don't feel anything." She replied, only to feel Tob's hands cup her face tenderly. She was too stunned to pull away from him as he turned her to face him.

He brought himself closer, when their faces were a mere few inches apart he spoke. "You're lying to me Zetsa." Her eyes widened when he began to lift his mask so that she was staring blankly at his lips. Stunned.

She saw him coming. She knew it was coming. In the end though, all she could do was watch as he pressed his lips to hers in a soft but commanding kiss. As soon as it had started though, he pulled back, not wanting to scare her off with anything too extreme.

This was the first time he'd ever openly showed her anything so physically affectionate...as Madar.

He smirked at her shocked expression, releasing her face from his light grasp and brushing a stray lock of lush green hair from her face. "I'll forgive you this once."

Not even she was permitted to lie to him it seemed.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**After all this time, I'm back and ready to continue on with my story. So what'd you think of Madar? I love him!!! He's like a less scary version of Madara's younger self. FANGIRL MOMENT!!! Please review...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Akina Mameido: Loved the idea immensely! I just had to put it into the chapter. Hope you like how I incorporated it into the story.

* * *

**

**Dimensions**

**Chapter 16**

The Akatsuki, elder and younger alike, sat at the long-rowed table of a very empty Dango shop. It was relatively quiet as they looked at the small table-top menu before them, though there was really no point to it. There wasn't a waitress in sight.

It made for a very awkward sight.

...For the common person.

Zetsa grabbed and neatly folded the menu after a while, and gave Kisama a sideways glance. "Kisama." The beautiful, blue-haired woman looked to Zetsa with bright black orbs, tilting her head and smiling sweetly. "Please search back kitchen and bring all available food items you can find."

Kisama jumped out of her seat and gave the yellow-eyed woman a cheesy salute as she giggled at her own _cleverness_. "Yes Zetsa-sama!" As soon as her hand fell to her side she ran off through the 'Employees only' door with one last wave to the silent Akatsuki seated at the table.

Sasor blinked a few times, before turning to her father. "You wish to know?" Her voice was steady and calm, but it still managed to catch Sasori's attention. He raised an eyebrow at his daughter and Sasor continued. "Mother was a puppet enchantress. As fairy-tailish as it may seem, it was true. The night I was conceived, she had used her ninja technique to turn you flesh, though it was only temporary." She blank eyes looked up to her father, a small smile across her lips. "That is how I was born."

Sasori understood. He was sure he did. No matter how outlandish it seemed, the words made sense to him. Nonetheless, he did not respond for there was no need to. He merely rubbed his thumb gentle against Sasor's soft skin.

He was glad to have such a beautiful daughter.

Kisama burst through the back doors, grin on her face, carrying several trays of multi-colored dangos on her arms and head. "FOUND THEM! SEE!" She squealed in childish delight.

She began skipping merrily over to the other Akatsuki, carefully balancing the dangos as she did so. This in effect caused her 'feather pillows' to bounce which each of her powerful strides and Tachi immediately averted his keen eyes to something across the far end of the room.

Damn hormones.

Kisame's beautiful daughter put the dangos on the table and took a seat beside her elder brother, slapping him on the back as she did so. She was across from her father as well, so she gave him a toothy smile. Unfortunately, she also happened to be beside Hidana, who was not very pleasant at that time.

Hidana glared at Kisama intently but incredibly said nothing on the matter. Her flawlessly pale face was scrunched into a displeased expression as she stared narrow eyed at the blue-haired woman, but her lips remained sealed, as if finding no reason to snap her frustrations at the other woman.

Kaku noticed Hidana's behavior immediately and turned a sideward glance towards the Jashinist woman, sharp eyes assessing her. "Kazula should be returning soon." He turned away and reached for a dango stick. "Stop worrying."

Hidana's face turned bright red in anger. "And HOW would _you_ know!?" She growled at him, her temper now starting to spark up at his suggestion of her being worried about the miser bitch.

Even if it was true.

Kaku remained completely silent, ignoring Hidana, and the white-haired woman was about to scream that he was being a heathen bastard when something hit her in the head.

"THE FUCK!!!" Hidana screeched, glowering up at the person who had thrown the article of clothing at her face. She was about to give them a piece of her mind, when she recognized the person.

She found none other than Kazula, silent and carrying a new suit case. Expressionless green eyes staring down at her expectantly.

Hidana would have begun yelling at the top of her lungs at the she-miser, but a tugging in her lap distracted her. She looked down and found Kisama pulling on the cloth that Kazula had thrown at her face just moments ago. Hidana's eyes widened at the realization.

Kisama was pulling on the straps of black lace undergarments, curiously lifting each of the many loose strings with her fingers. Inspecting.

The she-miser smirked. "Thought you might want it back."

Hidan and Kakuzu felt their mouths nearly drop to the table at the sight taking place before them, as did the rest of the elder Akatsuki, heat beginning to build in their cheeks. They were unsure of what to make of this.

What was going on?

"Whore..." Kazula said in monotone, taking a seat next to Kisame.

Hidana immediately snapped from her trance. "YOU CUNTY BITCH!!! I AM NOT A WHORE!!!" She could feel the blood pulsing through her veins, as she glared heatedly at the green-eyes woman across the table from her.

"Your right. You're not a whore." Hidana felt the confusion at Kazula's words, unsure of how to perceive the other woman's uncharacteristic comment. "You're a slut." Ouch. "A whore has the fine sense to get paid for her pleasures." Casually, Kazula crossed her long legs and set her new case of money under the table.

Hidana tensed. "YOU BITCH!" With that, she launched at the other as hard as she could muster, knocking Kazula from her seat to the hard ground below. There they began to roll about the floor, ripping at each others hair and clothes, cursing the other mercilessly, knocking over chairs and tables in their wake.

Deida jumped to his feet. "Go Kazula! Kick the Jashinist's skinny ass!" He began to wave his arm about in the air, whistling and cheering for his love.

"Fucken BITCH!"

"CUNT! You little SLUT!" Kazula grabbed hold of Hidana's hair, ripping out a decent sized lock.

Hidana hissed at the pain, but managed to scream. "At least I don't sleep with the targets!" She flipped them so Kazula was pinned beneath her as she pounded a few good hits to the she-miser's face.

Kazula caught her fist and clawed into the skin. "Its not like they lived to tell about it!"

Hidana slapped Kazula across the face with all the strength she possessed. "WHORE, WHORE, WHORE!!!"

Kakuzu and Hidan could only stare, wide-eyed, at their daughters. Were their children admitting to sleeping around?

Where had they gone wrong?

Little did they know that simply being the fathers of the girls had more than guaranteed that they'd be a bit...less modest than other young women.

A thud was heard and the elder Akatsuki glanced to the side of the table to find Deida now face down on the table, covering his head as best he could with his arms. "WHY!? Kazula will sleep with her bounties but not with me." His eyes suddenly became wide, a crazed expression staining his face as he gripped at the front of Same's cloak collar. "I'm beautiful! I'm gorgeous!" The young bomber pointed to himself then. "I'm blonde with blue eyes and a tight ass." Deidara felt a sweatdrop roll down his face at his son's words. "WHY WON'T SHE SLEEP WITH ME!?!?!?"

Same smirked at the blonde, his sharp teeth shining ever so slightly in the light. "Sorry Deida, but I don't swing that way." He slowly pried Deida's hands from his clothes. "Besides. I don't want to relive my mistakes."

Deida only stared at the shark ninja for some time, before he turned back to watch the two woman beating one another to a pulp. Chibi tears were flowing down in face in great rivers of water.

Same's statement had not escaped Kisame's attention though as he turned a skeptical glance onto his son. "Mistakes?" He inquired, raising a thin blue brow.

With a sigh, Same put his hand to his chin. "Zabalu. Zabuza's only daughter, given he died shortly after her birth." Same began to explain. "The only woman I have ever loved. Unfortunately she was never one to settle down." Same looked at the ceiling and leaned back in his chair, deep in memory. "Contrary to popular belief, I guess it's not always the woman who wants to get married and start a family...We were too young at the time I guess."

Kisame nodded in understanding, having realized early on that his son was far more mature than most men his age...and women for that matter. He turned an amused eye on his daughter. He was very different from his little girl, the loud and playful one.

"Kazula!" Kisame looked over to find the young blonde, Deida, crawling towards the she-miser on his hands and knees as she attempted to strangle the Jashinist in her grasp. He stopped when he was beside her.

She ignored his presence completely, too preoccupied with making missed attempts at grabbing Hidana's throat. "Die...slut..." She near whispered as she herself struggled for breath when Hidana pushed her foot farther into the other woman's chest.

Deida blinked a few times before the words left his mouth. "I love you."

A sickening crack reverberated throughout the room, echoing in the ears of all those present. Hidana suddenly lay limp on the floor, blood pooling around her head and Kazula sitting motionlessly on top of her.

All went silent as the watching Akatsuki watched with expectant eyes. They all knew full well what was about to happen.

It always did.

Kazula's piercing green eyes turned to Deida, sharpening into a glare. "I'm going to..." Before she could even finish her sentence, on instinct, she was already stomping the young blonde's head into the tiled ground with her heel. "Don't EVER SAY THAT!"

"I...LoVE...yoUUU." Deida gasped out as his face was pounded viciously into the ground by the she-miser's foot.

Zetsa watch with expressionless eyes as Kakuzu's daughter beat Deidara's son half to death. A migraine was starting to brew in the side of her head.

It was painful.

She thought about stopping all the chaos as to save her brain the agony of her growing headache, but her thoughts were cut off when she felt a hand resting tenderly on her swollen belly.

She hadn't even noticed the other coming up beside her...

She tensed at the thought, but didn't move a muscle. Luckily, all the others were too busy watching the drama between Deida and Kazula to notice her sudden unease.

She felt the tickle of hair across her shoulder. "Zetsa..." She felt the warmth of an arm wrapping around her. "Tob wants to know why Kazula is so angry." That wasn't what he actually wanted to know, and Zetsa knew it all too well.

She didn't have to answer his unspoken question though.

However. "She is not comfortable with such expressions of affection." She didn't intend to let him into her mind. Her place peace and thought.

She knew all too well that once Madar Uchiha got into one's mind...there was no getting him out, and she sincerely didn't want him in hers against her will.

She felt Tob/Madar rest his head on her shoulder, and she stilled noticeably. "We'll have to work on that."

Oh...............bastard.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Ha, ha, ha!!! Fear me for I am the all mighty much, much. Anyway, sorry this chapter was rushed, but I've lacked motivation lately and when I did get it back I only had like 40 minutes to type it all up till bedtime. Please review...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...**

**Author's Note: It's been so long since I've up dated. Sorry. ^_^'

* * *

**

**Dimensions**

**Chapter 17**

Kabuto watched with great curiosity as his young daughter began to rearrange his medical tools, her face never once changing from its expressionless stare. She was quickly efficient in her understanding of what each instrument of the trade was, and placed it accordingly.

She was undeniably a medical ninja a great prowess.

"Oma." Kabita's assistant immediately turned his head in the direction of his master. "Bring me those vials." She pointed towards a small box beside the farthest desk in the room and the young assistant went to get it.

Kabuto had no real ideas of what the young assistant looked like, but by the over all body structure he could see from under Oma's clothes, he knew it was a young boy. Perhaps 5 or 7 years of age at most. Even the boy's hair was covered by a cloth.

A boy without an identity. He wasn't all too surprised.

The sound of footsteps coming towards the room they were occupying. The hollow beat was unsteady and heavy, as if someone were limping.

With a light flick of Kabita's hand, the young assistant got the message and disappeared from the room in a rush of smoke. Leaving Kabuto and Kabita alone to face the newcomers.

Kabuto stiffened noticeably. Could it be that thing from before? Was Lord Orochimaru actually still alive?

Before the unknown could even enter the room, Kabita spoke. "Put him on that table. I'll need to check the extent of the damage done." Impassive and toneless. Cold.

The opening of the door, and two young men stumbled in, one being held up by the other. "Kabita, he's..."

"I know." She pointed to the table again, not even sparing a glace back towards the new arrivals. She had suddenly become so much colder, Kabuto noticed.

It had to be something about these men that was putting her on edge.

Kabuto's eyes scanned over the two men, his eyes widening at the realization. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Even more than the thought of his daughter, which he never _officially_ had, was the idea that...

Kimmimaru had somehow given a son before passing. Then again, Kabuto knew he shouldn't be so shocked by the discovery. With dimensional travel, there was no telling what one would find.

Kabuto took in the sight.

The young man with white hair, Kimmimaru's son, was in the worst shape. His arm, which had once been evidently covered in bone, was now bleeding profusely and shards of crimson colored bone were chipping away bit by bit.

It looked rather painful.

The other, one he recognized _immediately_ as his former Lord's son, was not so badly hurt. He had a few bruises forming and his breathing was just noticeably heavier than normal.

Kabuto glanced to his daughter again, observing the coldness in which she was so blatantly ignoring the two. His eyes flickered again, he felt a frown beginning to creep across his lips when he caught sight of the young snake ninja's eyes.

So that's how it is.

The yellow eyes flickered to meet Kabuto's in that instant, and the medic discreetly averted his eyes. He knew all too well how dangerous this man could be if he was indeed the son of his former lord.

Kabita picked up a few needles, a scalpel, and an antibiotic soaked cloth, making her way over to the two men. She was gracefully, yet cautious as she pasted by the young snake ninja, her eyes never making contact with the others.

Silence, except the sound of Kabita's feet gliding cross the stone floor.

Then, as the woman set the tools down and was about to examine the white haired youth, Orochimaru's son smiled his thin lipped smile and suddenly embraced Kabita in a vice grip hug. The young woman went rigid instantly at the contact, and Kabuto felt a cold feeling invade his gut despite himself.

What...?

"Kabita." He buried his face into Kabita's soft hair, sharp eyes closing in contentment as the woman's closed in utter yet controlled repulsion. "Hm...you are so pretty when your hair's down." His hand was reaching for her pony tail, pale fingers brushing the bare skin of her neck.

She pushed against him softly, warily, as if half expecting him to jump her should she make any sudden movements. Like an animal waiting for its chance to take advantage of a vulnerability.

She'd be right in that.

A sigh, she looked up to him with impassive eyes. "I have work to do. Please release me Lord Oramaru."

Oramaru's grip tightened around her for the briefest of moments, but nonetheless let go, watching down at her with inspecting eyes. Kabita turned away from him and picked up a syringe with Kabuto could tell held infection fighting antibodies.

She placed a gentle hand on the white haired man's injured arm. "Kimmi." The man looked up to her with pained eyes. "This is going to hurt." She smiled, small and sympathetic.

She had suddenly become kind again.

Kabuto realized that her sudden change in demeanor was because the other was nowhere to be seen. So it seemed Oramaru had already managed to creep off without notice. Kabuto felt a slight chill at the thought.

He'd never even noticed when he'd left the room.

Kimmi frowned, but didn't move as Kabita put the needle into his exposed arm. "Lady Oro said the Akatsuki had taken you." His eyes were pained. "How..."

"You shouldn't believe everything that she tells you." A sudden spark of what Kabuto deciphered as anger flashed in the silver haired woman's eyes. "You should have known that." She was scolding him.

Kimmi turned away. "I'm sorry." Submissive and defeated.

The topic was dropped immediately. "Father, hand me those bandages." Kabita requested with an outstretched hand, waiting.

Kabuto complied.

It seemed the balance of power had shifted greatly, and he was no longer the boss's right hand man.

Quite a pity.

* * *

"Where the fuck are we go'in bitch?" Hidana whined _again_, giving the she-miser a small pout that reminded the Akatsuki members watching all to much of a spoiled child _again_.

For the thirteenth time in a whole twenty minutes.

Hidana was ignored, _again_. Receiving the cold shoulder from the beautiful black haired woman, _again_.

A frown of annoyance. "Hey bitch."

Silence. Deadly silence.

"BITCH!"

More silence and a slight twitch of a brow.

Red faced furry. "CUNT WHORE!!!"

No warning.

Smack. "To the base." Not the Jashin follower could hear her now.

Hidan and the others ignored the two young woman, as Kazula, having finally gotten fed up by Hidana's complaining, knocked the silver haired woman unconscious with a direct hit to the her left temple.

Or perhaps she had died again. All well. The Akatsuki were all relatively sure nothing permanently damaging had been done.

"Kazula." Sharp green eyes locked with those of Peinitra's greatly amused ringed ones. "Now who will carry her?" A taunting question to which Kazula's eyes slimmed dangerously, silently threatening the orange haired woman to repeat those words.

It seemed that the role of leader and who held the most power shifted from member to member at any given time among the younger Akatsuki. That's what the older Akatsuki came to realize about their children.

They had no specific leadership now that their _real_ parents were gone.

Now they were more like a pack of uncoordinated wolves attacking anything they felt like or was threatened by.

...Or very frequently, each other.

An intense staring match had sparked up between Kazula and Peinitra. Kaku let a sigh of frustration leave his masked lips. No words were spoken as he went over to Hidana's unconsious body and lifted her into his strong arms bridal style.

The dispute finished, the Akatsuki continued on with their journey in silence, not taking much notice in the fact that Kaku had voluntarily chosen to carry the sadistic little psycho woman. It wasn't a rare occurrence to the younger Akatsuki, and the familiarity they had with it seemed to have rubbed off on their parents.

Kakuzu had taken notice though and raised a single brow in silent question as he watched his son from behind. He understood full well what it was that was going on in Kaku's mind, how his son felt about the young woman.

It might have been strange to comprehend, but somehow...it just felt like he had always known.

Maybe it was the effects of the rift opening up between their two dimensions that was causing these changes to take place within the organization? Kakuzu felt a slight irritation in his shoulder. What else could the rift alter? That was the question he wanted to know the answer to.

"He's so obvious, isn't he." Kakuzu looked over to come face to face with Same as the shark ninja smirked knowingly at him. "It's okay. We all know." Toothy grin that somehow managed to pull off charming. "Except Hidana of course." He looked up to the sky and folded his hands behind his head while he stretched his back out. "She has always been, admittedly, quite slow in such things."

Kakuzu's eyes slimmed. "One could say the same for your sister."

One would expect Same to fly off the handle at the remark about his sister, but he smirked instead. "You'd be surprised."

Both Kakuzu and Same toward their attention to Kisama, who was at that moment squishing poor little Gar to her 'feather pillows' and smiling innocently up at Tachi with big bright eyes. It was when she began to pout at Tachi turning away from her that the miser turned a skeptical stare to the young shark ninja.

Same shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "You should have met our mother."

Kakuzu frowned and gave Kisama one good look over, before repeating the action to his own daughter. He was studying their body structures and looking for features he and Kisame did not possess.

Who the hell were their wives!?

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Who's your favorite Akatsuki child/adult and why? I'm just curious to figure out what you all think. Also, who do you believe is the strongest of them? Please review...**


End file.
